The Power of Weasels and Dead Dragons
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Sequel to The Snake,the Weasel,and the Dragon. Life for Ginny is never easy: Draco's "dead", mysterious new students appear, rumors of evil plots, and strange new powers fill her days.The Dragon and Weasel are in for some twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1:Talking to Dead Dragons

Chapter: Talking to Dead Dragons

Ginny rushed down the hallway. She was late, late, late, late. She looked at her watch again, picking up her speed as she saw that she was still late. She knew the Room of Requirements was around here somewhere. There, Ginny could have some much-needed privacy. A first year gave her an odd look as she paced back and forth for the fifth time. The sixth time, she looked up and caught his eyes. He rushed away as if scared she would attack him.

There it was! A large wooden door began to appear. Ginny looked around for any flashes of red hair, any sound of familiar arguing voices, or piercing emerald green eyes. Seeing none of these, she rushed into the door and locked it.

She gave a sigh of relief as the cold air washed over her. Torches lit as she moved through the large room. The room of requirements always appeared exactly as the user needed it to. At this moment, it had a relaxing fire and the scent of lavender in the air. The only furniture in the large room was a single couch. Ginny lay down and felt the comfort of the cushions embrace her. Sitting up she rummaged through her bag.

She knew she had it in her bag somewhere. Suddenly she felt a prick. She made a sound of pain and pulled a pin from her bag. The pin looked rather innocently, its emerald eyes and ruby red nostrils twinkling. It resembled a coiled snake but Ginny knew that the ruby red nostrils held the promise of fire. It was a dragon. Ginny grinned pinning it onto her cloak and laying down again.

This pin was no ordinary pin, as Ginny well knew. No, this pin was special. Once a dark artifact it had been used to momentarily posses the person who wore its partner, a ring in the same shape. However, it could also be used to protect that same person, for if the possessed where harmed, it would be the possessor who scarred. Ginny rubbed her left arm. There were odd bruises on it that never seemed to leave. They made no form, no indication of how she could have received them at all. Still, after several months they were finally starting to disappear. Ginny knew that if the person who she had possessed at the moment had not fought to feel the pain himself, she might be permanently scarred with the dark mark that rested on his left arm.

He was why Ginny had rushed to this room. After their battle with Voldemort, rumor and news alike had claimed he had been killed for treason against the Dark Lord. Ginny had believed it, until she had seen through his own eyes that he was not dead. Now, the pin and ring purified (who knew exactly how), Ginny would rush up to the Room of Requirements three times a week and communicate with him. The use of the room of requirements was a necessity because Ginny, like the rest of the world, was not supposed to know that he was alive. Even Voldemort thought he had been successful in his kill.

Ginny closed her eyes and imagined his platinum blonde hair, his grey eyes dancing with hidden laughter, and his half smirk. She imagined his touch on her cheek, the look he gave when he wanted to tell her something but was unsure of how to say it. In her minds eye she focused on the formation of his lips as he spoke her name. She could almost hear him saying, "Ginny, your late."

Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy's image standing before her tapping his foot soundlessly. He seemed ghostlike, partially transparent, but still physically present. Ginny looked at him sheepishly saying, "Sorry, McGonagall tried to keep me later." Draco smirked sitting in mid air.

Because the pin and ring were purified, they could be used differently than when they were Voldemort's tools. Now the ring and pin allowed the user to keep their person somewhat present. It caused a piece of the users soul to appear before the other, a tool of communication that looked like one of those holograms that muggle sci-fi movies always talked about. This had come in extremely handy because simply seeing the world from one another's eyes had not been Ginny idea of an ideal situation. Then again, having her boyfriend go into hiding while the world believes he is dead was also never in her "ideal situation" plan book.

"How's Hogwarts? Pansy still being a prat to you," asked Draco curiously. Ginny shrugged in response, "like I care what Parkinson says," she said nonchalantly. "I do wish you were here, though" she added sadly.

"Yes, well, being dead makes it hard to be at Hogwarts," Draco said with a smirk, but his eyes danced.

"Yes your death is really an inconvenience for our relationship," Ginny agreed, pushing scarlet hair behind her ear, "but how are you?"

Draco shrugged seeming to lean back in a chair Ginny could not see. She imagined that on his side of the communications, she must appear to be floating in midair. After all, he was unable to see the couch she was laying on lazily.

"Its so boring being dead. All I can do all day is sit around reading these old magic books and twittling my thumbs. I can't even think to myself though because there is always someone here. It's ridiculous, as if I need a nanny," Draco complained, "I haven't had one of those since I was five and changed her into a door knob."

"Sweet kid," Ginny laughed. Draco nodded in agreement, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Where are you anyway," Ginny asked, "the Order headquarters?"

Draco looked concerned for a moment, looking around. "Shush," he said holding his hand up to hi mouth. "You never know who is listening."

"You sound like Harry," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "there isn't always a plot to destroy you."

"No," Draco agreed slowly," but I find it hard to believe that there is no plot to destroy you. Just be careful. You may have been able to purify a pin and fight off the dark lord once, but next time you may not be so lucky."

"I know that," Ginny snapped. She hated how everyone treated her as if she were still the small eleven year old, frightened and slime covered from her trip to the chamber of secrets. Hadn't she proved she was strong throughout her schooling and especially in her last meeting with Tom Riddle and Voldemort? She had personally purified a dark article, had personally fought off Voldemort's mind control, and had personally saved Draco. Still, after that had all happened, her parents had rushed to visit a week after she woke up and acted as if Harry had saved her once again. As if she had had no part in it! Draco seemed to sense her anger and he reached out to touch her cheek. Though Ginny could see it out of the corner of her eyes, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb, she felt nothing touching her. That was the problem with such magic, the person before you was, for all purposes, a hologram.

"I just have heard whisperings is all," Draco explained, "It's not that I don't think you can handle yourself. After all, I would actually be dead if you couldn't. But, even Potter doesn't understand the dark lord until its too late to prevent attacks, and he's so nosey you'd think he would find out everything."

Ginny smiled softly; distracted by the fact that she still could not feel his touch. "What have you heard," she asked, "in the whispering, I mean."

Draco looked around again, but this time it seemed to be on his side. "I'm not exactly sure," he said quietly, a bit of his old drawl returning, "but whenever people come through here to swap shifts, they seem nervous and tired. They exchange looks and mention words like deatheaters and plotting. I've heard your name and shrugs. It's fishy." Draco ran his hand through his hair, and then straightened it out again. Ginny smirked. "Oh that reminds me," Draco said snapping his fingers, "I met your brother Charlie. He's one of the people who guards the house."

"The hea-" Ginny began in question, but she stopped at Draco's look. "No, that's where I was originally going to go, but I never made it. Half way there we got word from Dumbledore that if I stayed there too many people would find out about my being alive. Wasn't safe. I don't know whose house this is but only about four people know I'm here. I'm so bored," Draco said, whining the last part. Ginny smirked.

Their conversation turned to quidditch and social lives. If Michael was still bothering her (he was, to which Draco made a face. Ginny saw his hand clench briefly). What news they had heard, and what the gossip at Hogwarts was. The time streamed away like water in a brook and soon Ginny looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to got o Dinner!"

Draco smirked sadly at her. The worst part about his being dead was this goodbye. Draco kissed the dragon ring on his finger and Ginny could feel the slightest warmth on her cheek. But it was ghostly warmth, disappearing as quickly as it had come. Then, Ginny closed her eyes and separated herself from the thoughts of platinum blonde hair. Instead she focused on her own scarlet hair, her own eyes, and her own laugh. When she opened her eyes, the image of Draco was gone. She removed the pin and walked to dinner, feeling both relieved to have seen him and sad at the same time.

As Ginny walked into the Great Hall, she noticed that the golden plated were just beginning to have food on them. "Perfect timing," she thought, seeing Harry waving at her. He had saved her a seat. She sat down to find Samantha looking at her from across the table. Her back was turned towards the Slytherin table. "Trouble in paradise," Ginny asked her blonde friend. Ginny peeked over Samantha's shoulder to see one Blaise Zanbini talking to Crabbe and Goyle, looking bored. As Ginny looked at him, she saw him steal a glance at Samantha before going back to his topic of discussion. He seemed more bored after the look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Samantha said, buttering a baked potato. "Right," Ginny smirked taking a piece of chicken. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the girls oddly. As Ginny looked up and down the table to decide what else to eat, she saw Pansy trot into the great hall, giving the room a snotty look. Hermione made a sound of disapproval and Ginny turned to her.

The brunette was looking at Pansy shaking her head. "She's seemed so high and mighty lately. More than usual anyways," Hermione said suspiciously. "You'd think she was personally responsible for things turning out the way they did," Ron said shoving food into his mouth. Hermione gave Ron horrified look as Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean," asked Ginny confused.

Ron wiped his mouth with his arm before saying, "You know like breaking up you and Mal- ouch! Hermione that was my shin!" Hermione looked at Ginny apologetically as Harry seemed to decide that mashing his mashed potatoes was the best way to avoid this conversation. "She does seem snobbier than usual though," Samantha agreed, seeming to ignore the whole previous moment.

Ginny chewed her chicken, watching as Pansy laughed and glared right back at her. Ginny wondered what she could possibly think she had succeeded. Had she been one of the informants to Nagendra and Voldemort? If so, Ginny couldn't understand how getting Draco "killed" would make her feel smug. Ginny shook her head turning back to the conversation at hand, one in which Hermione and Ron were arguing over the purpose of potatoes.

Halfway through dinner, Dumbledore stood. It was odd because he did not often interrupt a meal with an announcement. Ginny looked at Harry and saw his face turn into an expression of concern. The rest of the hall seemed to share Harry's feeling of foreboding because they came to a hush much quicker than usual. As if sensing the student's worry, Dumbledore smiled down at them, eyes twinkling reassuringly. "I am not standing to announce any sort of disaster or death that our news are filled with these days," Dumbledore assured them. Ginny thought she could hear a few people sighing in relief. "No, this is a much more joyful occasion," Dumbledore continued, "as many of you may know, the president of the Confederation of Magical States is working with Minister Fudge for the next six months or year to make a plan of action to combat and protect against Lord Voldemort's attacks." Ginny saw numerous people twitch uncomfortably at the use of Voldemort's name, a few others began to whisper in confusion at why they were being told something that the newspapers had announced. At the Slytherin table, numerous students looked bored, or oddly uninterested all together. One or two looked distastefully at Dumbledore, as if this was no good news to them.

Harry nudged Ginny as Dumbledore paused to let the whispers continue. "What's the Confederation of Magical States?" he asked, giving her a confused look. "Oh, it's the name for the wizarding world that exists in the United States," Ginny explained taking a bite of a roll she had been buttering as Dumbledore spoke, "just like we have a prime minister, they have a president. We haven't really communicated much in years though. Mostly because we often have different magical issues."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the great hall went silent once again. "I am pleased to announce that President Abeowan's daughter, Emily Abeowan will be attending our school until her father's business in the country is complete. Early she was sorted into Ravenclaw and so shall participate within that house.__I hope that we will all work to make her feel welcome," Dumbledore said, motioning to his right. Ginny turned to look.

Standing next to him was a tall girl, perhaps a few inches taller than Ginny, with piercing blue-green eyes that observed the room calmly. She had a long graceful neck that was graced by two or three necklaces. Her hair was presently falling down her back in raven braids, some in a crown like design around her head. Her skin was as dark as Lee Jordans' and the candles made it seem smooth and spotless. Her eyes seemed to pause momentarily on Ginny and Ginny could have sworn that she saw the corners of Emily's elegant mouth twitch. Ginny blinked and when she opened her eyes again, Emily was continuing to look around the room. Perhaps she was crazy, Ginny thought shaking her head. Dumbledore was motioning towards the Ravenclaw table, which was all excitedly buzzing at their luck in getting the daughter of a president in their house.

Ginny noticed that Harry watched carefully as Emily moved towards the table, silently, His expression was a mixture of suspicion and something else, Ginny could not pin point what. Then he suddenly turned to Ginny curiously.

"Do they have a magical senate and house of representatives," asked Harry. Ginny nodded.

"I read that when England was burning witches and wizards, many of them moved to America. Most got away unscathed when the witch trials happened there and with the migration of other wizards from all over the world, the Confederation of the Magical States of America has one of the fastest growing wizarding worlds on the planet," Hermione said excitedly," Isn't that fascinating?"

"Yeah, if you like Yankee magic," Ron said with his mouth full. "Ron, I don't think we should call them Yankees," Hermione scolded, "after all the revolutionary war is over." Ron shrugged.

"I have heard that there have been issues in the past between our politics and theirs," Samantha said looking over at the Ravenclaw table. "They really like dragons and other wild magical creatures. It's been a real issue in the past."

Hermione waved her hand away as if swatting a fly. "We shouldn't judge her by past politics anyway," Hermione said.

"Can we judge her because she and Pansy seem to be friends," asked Samantha. Ginny looked up from her plate to see Pansy approaching the table. Emily stood, moving her long braids from her face, and hugged Pansy as if they were old friends. Ginny made a face.

"That's unfortunate," Hermione said with a sigh. "What happened to not judging," asked Harry with a laugh.

"Yes, well," Hermione said making a face, "anyone who is friends with Pansy must not be completely there."

"Besides, we should be careful who we befriend," Harry said looking quickly at the Ravenclaw table once again. Ginny looked at him oddly. "I've heard that Voldemort is on the war path about Ginny getting away," Harry said, leaning in close to whisper with Ron and Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes, leaning back to disconnect herself from the dream team scheming, despite the fact that she was the topic. She sighed. They would exclude her even when it involved her.

"Are you listening," asked Ron annoyed. Ginny looked at him surprised, "I wasn't aware I was suppose to be." Ron rolled his eyes, "It's about you," he snapped. "Oh, sorry," Ginny replied sheepishly. Samantha grinned.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "we ought to be careful; we're extremely vulnerable. Especially because we don't have any idea what he could do to try to kill Ginny. He did kill Malfoy." Ron gave Ginny an overly concerned look.

"At least we don't have to worry about the whole possession thing with that pin and ring," Ron said. Hermione nudged him hard in the arm and he gave her a dark look. "What" he asked annoyed, "It's true because she has no reason to use it. That was a dangerous thing."

"I know but do you have to keep bring up his death," Hermione hissed as if Ginny could not hear them. Ginny pretended her belief was true and looked at Harry confused. He shrugged, though he avoided her eye once again.

"Anyway, I think we should just be careful is all," Harry said talking over the argument that was about to form between the two lovers. Ginny smirked and nodded.

"But we can still go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right," asked Samantha. Ron jumped as if he'd forgotten she was there. He looked at Harry, unsure if their confidence had been broken. "Yeah I don't see why not," Harry said thoughtfully, not noticing Ron's look, "just let us know if anything odd happens." Ginny nodded, though she felt the flames of annoyance eating at her a bit as she once again thought that she was being treated like a scared kitten. Ginny looked at Samantha, who seemed to give her an exasperated look. Still, it was hard to stay mad when the mentioned Hogsmeade trip was just days away. Ginny could not wait to get a warm butterbeer.

Just as Ginny was imaging the warm butterbeer, an owl flew into the hall. Everyone looked up as it dropped a letter in front of Ginny, flying out crookedly, almost running into the wall before veering right and just making it out the window. "That's odd," Hermione said slowly, "it's not mail time." Ginny picked up the letter, looking to see whom it was from. It had no name, just her own. Samantha nudged Ginny and nodded towards the table of professors. Hagrid was looking at Ginny and the letter curiously, his brow furrowed. Farther down the table, professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had paused their conversation to watch with equally observant eyes, their expressions unreadable. Professor Dumbledore was the only one who smiled at her, moving his head slightly in a nod as if to tell her to open the letter that everyone else seemed to be so skeptical about.

Ginny gave Samantha a look to say, 'professors are so odd," before tearing the letter open. She pulled out a letter. As she opened the parchment, a handful of white and brown dust fell out. Ginny shook her head. "However wrote you must have been writing on a dirty surface and not realized how much dirt there was," Samantha said giving the dirt a disgusted look. Ginny waved her wand to make the dirty disappear before looking back at the parchment.

"Oh that's odd," Ginny said thoughtfully, "it's blank." Harry reached out and took the letter looking it over and turning it. Not a letter of writing was on it. "That is odd," Harry agreed, looking at Ron and Hermione. Ginny shrugged standing up. "Well, I'm off to bed. If you leave it on the table I'm sure someone will clean it up," Ginny said. Samantha stood as well, then they said goodbye before leaving the hall, not noticing the questioning look Harry gave Dumbledore and certainly not noticing the green-blue eyes that followed her progress out of the hall, and had been watching her open the blank letter.

Ginny stepped out of the carriage into the street of Hogsmeade a few days later, straightening out her robes. It was a lovely, though slightly cold, Saturday and Ginny was more ready than ever for that butterbeer. Samantha straightened her hair as they moved through the crowded streets, bumping shoulders and elbows with way to many people. It didn't help that this Saturday was the annual peddler sale where witches and wizards from all over the world came to Hogsmeade to sell their wares. Ginny and Samantha tried to walk along the edges of the stream of people, in order to see the numerous belts, pets, and other trinkets being sold but make eye contact with one of the vendors and you were sure to be sucked in.

Ginny made this mistake once as she noticed a wonderfully emerald green purse with a dragon on it, making her do a double take. The vendor, noticing her eyes, waved her over with calls of, "You like? For you, cheap! It will bring out your flaming hair perfectly!" Ginny had tried to shake her head no, but she had been bumped by someone hard on the shoulder and pushed form he crowd. Samantha had followed seeming thrilled.

"This is the finest silk," the vendor continued having Ginny touch the purse. "It is made by hundreds of silk worms and is hand sewn by muggles, then enchanted by the finest purse maker so that it can hold almost anything you need it to," the vendor continued, putting the strap over Ginny's neck to rest on her sore shoulder that had been pushed in the crowd. The vendor brought out a tall lamp with a tacky shade and opened the purse. "Watch," he said excitedly. His balding head shined light into Ginny's eyes and he concentrating on lowering the lamp into the purse. "See," he exclaimed through back his old, boney hands in a 'ta-da' gesture. The whole lamp had disappeared into the purse. Ginny looked inside to see the tacky lampshade looking up at her. "And if it's secrets you keep in your purse," the old man continued, pulling out his wand and tapping the purse twice, "this purse will do it!" Ginny looked in again, the lampshade was nowhere to be seen. "But its still there," said the old man, reaching in and pulling from the nothing the lamp.

"That's fantastic!" squealed Samantha, "I'll take one!" Ginny handed it to her friend, thanking the man who seemed confused by the change but accepted Samantha's money happily.

As they made their way to the three broomsticks, they ran into at least three other vendors, one of whom seemed to give them the stink eye as they walked past, averting their eyes. Ginny looked at Samantha guiltily, "I just don't need a broomstick that gives me a back massage."

"Doesn't everyone need that?" Ginny turned to the voice to find herself looking slightly up into blue-green eyes. Emily was taller than she had thought. "I don't suppose anyone would need it," Ginny said, feeling unsure of how to react. After the Nagendra affair, she was a bit hesitant to trust any new students. She knew it was wrong. Inwardly, she steeled herself and gave a smile to Emily. "How are you liking Hogwarts," she asked. Emily smiled relieved at the continued conversation.

"It's really nice. I like it. A bit different from my other school though," Emily admitted as she held the door open for Ginny and Samantha. "What do you mean," asked Samantha interestedly. "Oh you know," Emily said thoughtfully, "like you guys call that bathrooms the 'loo'. That's a bit odd."

"We also call potato fries 'chips'," Ginny said with a smile.

"What do you call potatoes chips then," asked Emily seeming confused. "Crisps of course," Answered a voice. The three girls turned to see the dream team sitting at a booth just to their right. "Crisps," repeated Emily, seeming to feel the word out. She shook her head, "just not the same." Ginny smiled, though she noticed Hermione was looking suspiciously at Emily. Emily seemed to notice and shift nervously before saying, "Well, good to talk to you two, see you around I'm sure." Emily placed her arms around both Samantha and Ginny, letting her hands rest on their shoulders in an odd hug before turning and leaving as the two remaining girls sat down in the booth. Hermione continued to watch Emily go, the same look on her face.

"Hermione, your face will get stuck like that if your not careful," Ginny said, taking a sip of her brother's butterbeer. Ron looked annoyed at her.

"I just don't know how I feel about her, I get an odd feeling," Hermione said tapping her finger to her chin, "something is different about her." "Like she's American," suggested Ron helpfully. Hermione gave him a look that made him shrink away.

"I don't know," Hermione answered then she looked at Ginny, frowning suddenly. She nudged Harry, who sat next to her. He looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ginny, what's on your shoulder," he asked suddenly.

Ginny rubbed the side of her shoulder. "Probably a bruise, I was nudged pretty hard on that side when we were walking through the crowd," Ginny replied. "No," Harry said pointing to the top of the shoulder she was rubbing. Ginny brushed her shoulder where he was looking. White and brown dust, much like the dust that had been in the envelope, flew off. "That's odd," Ginny said.

"Was that there before your hug," asked Hermione. Ginny gave her an odd look.

"I can't see my shoulder, maybe," Ginny said with a shrug. Harry exchanged an annoyingly secretive look with Ron and Hermione. Ginny could understand why Draco got annoyed with such behavior. "What?" Samantha asked.

"We were talking earlier," Harry explained, "about how right when Emily appeared, so did a letter with that dust and now right after she touches your shoulder it also appears. It's a bit odd." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You think that Emily is part of a plan? Her dad is working with Fudge to stop Voldemort's wrath," Ginny said frowning.

"Fudge isn't the best ally though," Ron reminded Ginny, "Besides it is all an odd connection." Ginny shrugged but she turned to see where Emily had departed. Emily was gone.

"And so they think that the daughter of the president of the magical USA is a deatheater and trying to kill you," repeated Draco trying to decode what Ginny had finished telling him. They had met, as always, in the room of requirements. Today the furnishings were only two chairs and chess table. "Move my knight to E5," Draco added. Ginny did and then looked at the board in thought.

"Well, is that what your telling me," Draco asked again. Ginny held up her hand as she continued to look at the board. "Ginny, we are conversing! Multitask," Draco whined. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when do Malfoy's whine," she asked.

"Since this Malfoy became desperate to talk to someone other than Lela Snape, Charlie Weasley, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape," Draco told her as she moved her queen to take the knight he had just moved.

"Sorry, chess is serious business in my family," Ginny explained, "but yes, that is what they think." Draco rolled his eyes, though she wasn't sure if it was at the dream team's theory or at her explanation of taking her time looking at the chessboard.

"That's ridiculous," he scoffed. "Why, isn't there a game Malfoys take seriously," Ginny asked insulted.

Draco shook his head with a smile. "Not the Weasley thing! Emily being a deatheater thing," Draco explained, "the very idea that Americans would be involved in our dark side is a bit absurd. Besides, I would know." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Draco.

"Well, I would," he said unabashed, "my father is in the inner ring and he would have bragged about being good friends with the president or at the very least his daughter. There is no way. Besides, what would she gain? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't think that necessarily means they are wrong though," Ginny said pushing hair behind her ear, "It is all rather suspect."

Draco looked like he was deciding if he should explain more. He looked around and leaned forward as I to share a secret. "Look, I'll let you in on an extremely well hidden secret," he said.

"If its so well hidden how do you know," asked Ginny teasing. Draco gave her a half exasperated look.

"Because Emily told me when she was visiting London last time and we were very small. She said it was a secret and had never told anyone else and that I could never tell. She doesn't seem like she'd break her word," Draco explained, then he ran his hand through his hair, seem unsure once again. Ginny waited patiently, "That dust, well, you see," Draco began again, and then paused. He looked up as if he heard something on his side of the communication. He cleared his throat as if to begin again, "Someone is coming but this is direly important, Ginny, so listen closely," Draco said hurriedly. "Emily is-" Draco began but no sooner had he begun to speak then his image suddenly faded.

Ginny stared at the empty place where Draco's image had just been. Had they been cut off? Ginny closed her eyes and tried to picture Draco's blonde hair, his touch, his smile, and his kiss… when she opened her eyes he had still not appeared. Ginny frowned, taking her pin off of her cloak and looking at it. It may have been her imagination but the emerald eyes of the dragon seemed to glow more dimly than before.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing Weasels were Closer

Chapter 2: Wishing Weasels were Closer

On the other side of the communication, Draco stood suddenly, his face flushing redder than it ever had before both because of fury and embarrassment form being caught. Before him stood Albus Dumbledore, holding Draco's dragon ring in his hand. How the old man had been swift enough to get the ring before Draco had seen him was beyond Draco.

"Draco," Professor Dumbledore began in his always overly calm voice, "I must insist once again on the direness of the situation. Communication with those outside this house puts you and Miss. Weasley in danger." Draco hated how his eyes danced as if he knew something Draco was trying to hide. It was infuriating.

"You can't just go interrupting people's conversations," Draco drawled, feeling his face pull into a snarl. "Do try to speak respectfully to your superiors," said the smooth voice of Severus Snape. Draco felt his face relax a bit seeing his greasy haired professor and head of house. Finally someone who he could talk to.

"I assure you I do not intend to make a habit of it," Professor Dumbledore continued as if they had not been interrupted at all. "However, rest assured that I disconnected you both properly, as noted by the fact that you have full possession of your soul and are not trapped within the pin or ring."

Draco blinked surprised. "You did not believe that such interactions were forbidden so that we could torture you," Professor Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco tried not to give his Professor a dirty look. He had thought that was what they were doing-torturing him with good intentions. "What would have happened," asked Draco skeptically.

"To disconnect incorrectly would mean that Miss. Weasley or yourself, perhaps both, would be partially stuck within the artifact," Professor Snape explained.

"I think it best I hold onto this where you cannot to tempted by the charms of Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said putting the ring in his pocket and patting it. Then he nodded to Professor Snape and moved form the house.

Once he had left, Draco fell onto the nearby bed, sinking into its quilt. "You know, I made that."

Draco looked up to see a tall woman with long raven hair and dancing eyes. Professor Snape looked torn, as if part of him was very pleased to see the woman, the other disgusted by what she said.

"Why would you have made him such a thing," Professor Snape asked annoyed.

"Oh Sevvy," the woman replied with a smile, "you know why." She looked over at Draco. "Sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Lela Snape."

Draco wasn't sure if his face showed how surprised he was. The woman and Professor Snape look nothing alike. She had no grease in her hair, no pasty skin, no dark tunnel eyes. As if hearing his thoughts, Lela bent forward and whispered, "I was also in Gryffindor. Sevvy nearly disowned me!"

Draco wasn't sure how to take so much information, but he decided to play it cool as he decided how to get his ring back. "So this is your house," he drawled.

A strange expression came over Lela's face. Professor Snape did not seem to notice and as he answered, "Yes, it is her's. Quaint is it not?" Draco couldn't help but hear the note of disgust in Professor Snape's voice.

"So then, where is this quaint house," Draco asked, he had decided to ignore the look of annoyance on Lela's pretty face as she looked at her brother. Whatever they were blabbering on about was no interest to him. What was interesting was why this small three-room house was in the middle of an almost barren field. Well, Draco considered looking out the window once more. Barren wasn't the right word, after all, the field was full of tall grass and yellow flowers but in all honesty if one was only allowed to look at the field from inside, it may as well been a muggle dump.

"I'm afraid that such information is classified, Draco," Professor Snape said with a slight smile. Draco usually appreciated such a rare treat but at the moment he had a feeling Professor Snape was smiling at his depressing thoughts.

"So your on watch tonight then," asked Draco following Professor Snape and Lela out of the room to the kitchen. "He's on guard until I take over," Lela explained casually, lifting the teapot on the oven and shaking it to see if it needed more water.

"Where are you going? Usually they stay all night," Draco asked suspiciously. Professor Snape gave Draco an incredulous look. Instinctively, Draco's eyes flew to Professor Snape's left arm, then back up to his face. When his eyes looked up again, he saw Professor Snape giving him an affirming look. Lela turned around from where she had been filling the teacup with water.

"You could have just filled it with water magically," Professor Snape said, pretending as if he and Draco had not just had a silent conversation. Lela shrugged, turning back to the stove. But as she did, she seemed to pause, looking at Draco's covered left arm. It was so quick that Draco thought he had imagined it. He was not sure why but he got the feeling Lela knew more than she was letting on. Professor Snape seemed not to notice, sitting down by the table with his usual grace.

As the night progressed, Draco became more sure that Lela knew more than Professor Snape gave her credit. He wasn't positive what she was so knowledgeable about, but something in the way she looked over her teacup as the two of them talked tensely. It was like she could see through their odd codes and subtle head movements as if they spoke plainly before her. She could hear Professor Snape say, "tonight we find out the plan to destroy the muggle and wizarding world before the dark lord, bet you wish you were there," despite the fact that all he really said was, "I suppose you will be in a much comfier place than I tonight."

When the time came, Professor Snape did not cringe as Draco did whenever his dark mark burned. It was not burning now. It hadn't burned for ages, not since the night on the train when Charlie Weasley handed Draco the strongest tasting Fire Whiskey that had ever burned his tongue. Professor Snape simply stood, nodded to Draco and kissed Lela on the forehead before leaving. As the door shut behind him, there was silence.

"Well," Draco said, twisting in his seat uncomfortable at the silence. Lela was just looking at him. The way her eyes danced made him think of Ginny. He touched his chest, it hurt-from the tea heat.

"You know, I find my brother to think of me quite dumb," Lela said taking a sip and looking at Draco, "as if I don't know about what's going on in the wizarding world, just because I've been in America for a year."

"In America," asked Draco raising his eyebrows. Lela nodded.

"Yes, but you see I did not grow up in the first time of Voldemort to be completely stupid," Lela continued as if uninterrupted, "after all, just because I always talk about toast and other random things doesn't mean I don't see what's going on. In fact, the only thing I can't figure out is why this house has fallen into my possession."

"Well, you must know that," said Draco confused. He could tell she was a Gryffindor, she made no sense. "After all, it's your hosue."

"I know I've been here once but I don't recall when, it was so long ago," Lela said squinting her eyes. Then they widened as if she had gotten an idea. "Have you properly snooped around this house," she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Not much to see, there are only three rooms and a kitchen," Draco drawled leaning back, "there isn't much to see." Lela smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never assume there is nothing to see, Draco dear," she said tapping her nose. "Especially in houses that seem to have nothing to see."

Draco frowned thinking about what she had said. "Lela," he asked finally. She looked up curiously. "Where are we? Whose house was this?"

Lela seemed to stroke her chin thoughtfully, but Draco knew he wasn't going to like the answer by the glimmer in her eyes. That glimmer was the one Ginny would give when she was just inches away from him, so close to kissing and then, seconds later, she would pull away. Looking at him as if she had done nothing wrong, but that glimmer would give it away. She knew. Draco touched his chest again.

"It might occupy your time," Lela suggested. "Give you something to relieve that magic stress." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Magic stress," Draco asked, "and what would relieve it?"

Lela rolled her eyes. "Searching the house, finding a mystery. And magic stress is what happens when wizards get use to using magic and then suddenly go cold turkey. I know they've said you can do almost no magic because of the whole being dead thing," Lela explained. She stood and Draco looked at her.

"Well, Draco, I know I'm suppose to be nannying you but it is my experience with boys that they don't listen to nannies anyways," Lela said. She held up her hand to the protest that Draco was about to give. "That said," she continued, "I'm going to my room, or what I assume is my room because this is my house, and you can do what you please. Just don't leave the house and tell me when Sevvy is home!"

Lela turned and nearly skipped out of the kitchen. Moments later, as he still sat trying to decode the odd Gryffindor language, he heard a door knob jiggling, then Lela saying, "Interesting that one is locked." Then there was a close of the door. Draco put his head on the table. He could almost hear Ginny's voice, "just go! It could be interesting. Let's investigate!"

"Typical Gryffindor," Draco muttered, but he stood anyways and moved out of the kitchen. He looked down the short hall and saw a large door. It seemed normal enough to Draco. Draco put his hands in his pockets and tapped his foot. "Do it," Ginny said in his mind. Draco rolled his eyes. Hearing voices was never a good sign. Still, he moved forward, stealthily. He touched the knob.

Nothing happened. No burns, no sounds. He tried to turn the knob. It was locked. But that was all. Draco frowned. "Not much of a threat," he thought with a smirk. Still, why would a door be locked in this house? Doors were always locked in the Malfoy manor, but that was because most contained dark artifacts. Draco was sure that one held their timeline in portrait form. And what would happen when one touched the portraits? Well, that's why the door was locked. But this house, what could it possibly be hiding?

Draco tapped his nose thoughtfully. He put his ear to the door. Nothing. He reached his hand to his pocket, feeling for his wand. He frowned, not finding it. "That's right, Professor Dumbledore took that a couple days ago," Draco muttered to himself.

Professor Dumbledore had explained that doing magic, especially as often as Draco was use to was an easy way to reveal that Draco was alive to the Dark Lord. For Draco's own protection, Dumbledore would have to take his wand. Draco glared at the door. He was noticing a trend. He moved away from the door, slumping down in the kitchen chair once again, looking around the room bored.

Same old furniture, same old pictures, same old everything. Draco sighed. His eyes paused on something on the floor. It was a wand, right next to the bottom of the door. This door was odd because unlike most magical homes, this home had what Charlie Weasley had called a "doggy door." Odder still was the fact that the doggy door was swinging slightly, as if something had peaked in and run off. Draco looked at the wand carefully. Potter would trust such a find, but Draco was aware of the suspicious nature of coincidences.

Still, the wand seemed to look at him temptingly. With just a quick switch of his wrist he could unlock the door and discover what was behind it. "And then I would probably grow a second head," Draco drawled to himself. He noted that he had begun to talk to himself a lot more since he arrived at this house. Perhaps he would just nudge it a bit with a pot or pan or something… Draco stood and took the teakettle from off the stove. Moving toward the wand he nudged it a bit. The wand rolled away, pausing a few inches. Nothing happened to the pan.

Just as Draco was trying to decide if taking the wand was worth the risk, the door opened and Professor Snape walked in, looking more tired than he usually did after a Deatheater meeting.

He paused in his progression towards the table, picking up the wand. He turned it in his hands. "Lela," he called rolling his eyes. Lela appeared behind Draco, giving him a kind smile. "You forgot your wand," Professor Snape said with a smirk. Lela took the wand and inspected it carefully. Draco waited patiently, trying to look disinterested as he inspected their interactions.

"Thanks Sevvy," Lela said finally, putting the wand in her pocket and turning to sit down. She motioned for Professor Snape to do the same, and he obeyed, slumping down.

"Well, how was it," drawled Draco. Professor Snape looked at him for a moment, partly giving him an incredulous look, partially seeming to decide something. Lela seemed to understand because she stood and moved to a nearby cupboard. Draco wondered momentarily if it was true that twins had a silent understanding of one another.

Lela placed a large basin in the middle of the table. The water seemed silvery and odd. It was a pensive. "Professor Dumbledore asks me to put my interactions with the dark lord and other deatheaters into this pensive so he may look at them himself," Professor Snape explained, taking his wand and touching the temple of his forehead. As he pulled it away, a hair like silver ray came out of his temple. Draco had never seen someone use a pensive before, it was oddly fascinating. Not that he would admit it, he forced his face to remain motionless as Professor Snape put the silver hair into the basin. It seemed to swirl about and Lela leaned forward. Realizing she was the only one, she grabbed both Draco and Professor Snape's hands and touched them to the water.

Suddenly, Draco was not in the cozy house. He was in a dark room, dimly lit by candles. Around people began to appear with pops, dressed in their deatheater uniforms. They formed a circle around Draco, who suddenly felt an unmistakable urge to run form the room. As if sensing this, Professor Snape, touched his shoulder, motioning for Draco and Lela to come with him to stand off to the side. They moved to stand in front of a tall man. Draco felt he looked oddly familiar, but unable to see the eyes, he shrugged and turned.

Across the room, Draco could see body being tortured, as the woman cackled gleefully. Draco felt a chill down his spine. Aunt Bellatrix had that effect on him. He could tell it was Bellatrix because she, as always, was looking more deranged with happiness than was ever socially acceptable as she tortured. Draco could practically hear her licking her lips.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix stopped, turning and clasping her hands together with pleasure. Draco shrank back, running into Lela as a familiar icy voice filled the room.

"Gather round my loyal followers," said the voice near by. The voice seemed to slither and hiss through the crowd as a snake would. The deatheaters moved into a smaller circle around their Dark Lord, all-waiting patiently for his next words. Draco heard Professor Snape say, "I'm by Bellatrix, now stop asking questions and listen. He sounded annoyed at his sister.

"As you may be aware, a few months ago, my plan ran into a bit of a dilemma, and not because of Potter," the Dark Lord said, turning slowly to look at every member of his group slowly. No one spoke, but Draco could almost feel the tension increase. "A certain couple, one of whom was my follower and betrayed me, ruined my reunion with my past self. As you may not be aware," the Dark Lord continued, coming to a stop in front of Draco, Professor Snape, and Lela, "I have killed the betrayer." The Dark Lord did not seem to see them, instead he addressed the deatheater behind them, looking at him right in the eyes. Draco turned to see the deatheater.

Behind the mask came a stifled sound, as if the hidden face wanted to cry out, but was using all their will power to refrain. As the Dark Lord turn away, that the figure seemed to stoop forward, holding his chest as if in pain. It occurred to Draco that he had never seen his father unable to control his emotions completely. One could say a lot about Lucius Malfoy, and most did, but Draco knew the amount of affection his father had held for his only son. Draco felt the pain in his chest for a moment. It could have been worse, Draco reasoned, they could have tortured him.

Part of Draco still was happy his father would now believe him to be dead. It was not uncommon for deatheaters to continue to believe their family members were simply on vacation or at school, only to find out that their Dark Lord had killed them. Loyalty did not outdo others disloyalty. Draco tried to imagine how his father would tell his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously, then straightened it again. Poor mum, he thought sadly.

The Dark Lord continued as if not noticing or caring about Lucius' pain. "However, I continue to be eluded by the second person. This is especially troublesome for me, however, because it is not simply miscalculations that are destroying plan after plan," the Dark Lord paused in his walk, seeming to look into the mask of one of his followers. The follower shrunk away a bit, seemingly uncomfortable. He was shorter than most, seeming to be younger.

"Numerous attempts have failed. In fact, it seems to be getting easier for her to purify our dark magic. Every poisoned envelope, every secret dark object, all are rejected. Reported to turn the dark spells into dust," the Dark Lord said pacing. "Snape," he said suddenly, turning to where the other Professor Snape was standing across the room. Draco looked up at the Professor Snape next to him. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and nodded back to the conversation at hand.

"You have worked with the girl, has Dumbledore put protection around her since our last meeting," asked the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore himself was baffled by the power. However," pensive Professor Snape said. Draco could tell from the intensity that the Dark Lord attempting to penetrate his mind. Draco touched his left arm, remembering when the Dark Lord had tried to be inside his own head. "Dumbledore did remark briefly that perhaps the ability to overcome such a powerful instrument when Tom Riddle was trying to overtake her released magic she had not known she had possessed. It opened a vault of unlimited power, if you will," Severus finished calmly.

There was a moment of silence, though numerous deatheaters looked at one another confused. Draco turned to Professor Snape, "Ginny," he verified. Professor Snape nodded.

"And yet she was nearly overcome the first time, when she was eleven," the Dark Lord said, seeming to talk more to himself than anyone else. The youngest of the deatheaters, through shrinking away, cleared his throat, making the Dark Lord turn to him expectantly.

"She was but eleven, my lord. It is possible that she had not formed the power yet, or that the first possession created the vault. After all, they never purified Tom Riddle from her soul. He himself said that he had never really left." Draco felt a burning rage fill him and he took a step forward, ready to punch the familiar boy. It was undoubtedly Nagendra.

Even more enraging was that the Dark Lord did not hex him for such insolence. Instead he replied, "ah, clever. Well we will have to see. I had heard rumors of such powers existing but they are so rare, hardly found in even the purest of blood. Then again, she is a Weasley." Draco felt a bit of confusion as he took note of the interaction between the Dark Lord and Nagendra. Then it occurred to him. This look on the Dark Lord's face was as close to fondness as the Dark Lord could achieve, and he was looking at Nagendra with it. But why? Nagendra had failed his mission; in fact, he had run from the room. Draco could not help to get a nasty look on his face, remembering how Nagendra had punched him.

Draco snapped to attention again as Professor Snape's name was called. "You, Snape, will keep close watch on the progress our little friend makes. I want any reports of progress or an increase of power. If the order has such a rare power on their side, who knows what they will be capable of," the Dark Lord said. Then, he was gone. Leaving his followers to pull off their masks and huddle together to whisper.

"I heard that last time such a power existed was before Hogwarts itself was built. The wizard with the power could purify a dark artifact with a simple glance of the eye," hissed Knott wiping his forehead from the sweat that sat on it.

Lela looked at Professor Snape, as if asking why they were still in the memory. But Draco moved into the huddled circle to listen more.

"I heard," muttered Fenrir Greyback, a growl on his words as always, "that such a power can turn a werewolf into a mortal with a single touch. It could shrink a giant to the size of a moth and can remove the magical ability of any pureblood to that of a squib. All with the intention of saving another." There were fearful whispers. Draco's eyes widened. Ginny had this power?

"I heard," Goyle said slowly, "That if such a power touched someone being cursed from an unforgiveable, they would not only recover, but feel better than they had before the torturing." Bellatrix looked especially disturbed by this information.

"If this is such a rare power," Nagendra's voice asked lazily from just behind Draco, "then how is it you all seem to have so many rumors about it?" In his mind, Draco imagined punching the blonde right in the nose.

"Something doesn't need to be seen often to hear rumors," Knott snapped back, "Parseltongue is nearly as rare and we all know about that."

"Yes," Nagendra conceded, "but that's also because the most powerful wizard of our time is a parseltongue." There was no response as the deatheaters looked at one another abashed. Draco felt like his neck was starting to hurt from turning to see who was speaking. Draco knew it was pathetic, but being back in the middle of the whispering and conspiring made him even more annoyed at his present situation-stuck alone in a small house. It was not the evil aspects he missed, but the comradely of soldiers in battle. Still, Draco thought, the battle wasn't really a good one.

"What will we do if they are true?" asked Crabbe dully.

Nagendra replied, "What will we do to prevent them from being true?" "What do you mean," hissed Bellatrix. Her eyes seemed to dance with anticipation.

"I mean," Nagendra said with a smirk, "perhaps we should arrange for the lovers to have a reunion in the afterlife." There were sounds of agreement around the room until one person hissed, "and how are we suppose to do that? We have tried at least a hundred times since we destroyed the other one. I myself sent her a poisoned letter. It killed the owl after he delivered it, yet to her it was normal dust."

"Then we will try again and again. We will have to try a means that is more creative, less physical. Some sort of subtraction…" Draco wanted to hear more, to figure out what they would try, but the memory seemed to be pulling him away from the group. He looked over his shoulder to see the pensive Professor Snape moving toward the dimly lit stairwell. Draco could see Lucious Malfoy's hunched figure had his back to Severus and the group. Severus sat next to his old acquaintance.

As if knowing who it was, Lucious spoke without moving his head from his hands. "I am trying to imagine how to tell Narcissa that her worst fears are true. That Draco is…" pensive Professor Snape waited for Lucious to finish his sentence, but Lucious simply fell silent. "She won't like it," Lucious drawled, stubbornly refusing to reveal any feelings. Draco knew better. The fact that Lucious was here, in the stairwell, away from the center circle meant more than any Gryffindor would understand. Ambitions of power were being put aside, by a Slytherin, that was like a Hufflepuff deciding he didn't feel like working hard today, or a Ravenclaw refusing to read, or a Gryffindor using their mind. Draco could not help but find that his inner dialogue was extremely funny; still, he was honored by his Father's emotions towards his "death"

"I like to blame that Wealsey girl, you know," Lucious continued, "I like to think that he had a moment of weakness and that his plan failed him, but it didn't. In fact, from what I hear from my ministry ears, the Weasley girl saved him. The Dark Lord intended to kill him first, through her. Severus what am I to do with this sort of information? Do I tell Narcissa that our alliances killed our only son?" Lucious's voice cracked momentarily. He cleared his throat and stood. Draco took a step forward, trying to place his hand on his father's shoulder, but his hand went through Lucious shoulder, sending his shoulder into a strange smoke. Draco pulled back his hand and the shoulder reformed.

"Well, I would invite you to a funeral, but of course there was no body," Lucious said, straightening his robes, "and of course, funerals for traitors are forbidden." With that, Lucious disappeared with a popping sound. Draco stood for a long time looking at the place his father had sat, feeling suddenly hopeless. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turing, he found Lela looking at him solemnly. She nodded her head and Draco suddenly felt himself being pulled away form the shrinking scene until he sat in the kitchen once again.

There was a long silence as Professor Snape stood and put the pensive away. Suddenly, Lela clapped her hands. "Fire whiskey," she asked cheerfully. Professor Snape gave her an incredulous look.

"I don't think it wise to give an underage teen going through difficult emotional times alcohol," Professor Snape snapped, sitting down next to his sister and giving her a dark look. Lela raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical expression. "When else would I give him fire whiskey," she asked as if Professor Snape's point was ridiculous, "after all, potency like this can't be wasted on the happy."

Later that night, as Draco lay in his bed feeling a bit more drunk than he had intended, he tried to imagine what Ginny was doing at this moment. How she was probably getting another letter of hexes and opening it only to find dust. Did she know the power she possessed? Or did she just think the world was being odd, yet again? Rolling over, Draco looked out the window and up at the moon and stars. He remembered the night that he had saved Ginny from Knott and the other deatheaters. He couldn't remember why he had done it. He had heard them say someone was coming and preparing to hex, but then Draco had seen long red hair. It wasn't that he had liked her or anything, but he couldn't see her be jinxed into oblivion. So when she had run, he had grabbed his broom (which was how he had gotten to the meeting in the first place) and rushed to get her. That night had been rainy. Not like tonight. Tonight the moon shone through a cloudless sky, illuminating the field around the house and the dog below.

Draco did a double take. Nothing was below the window in the field. Draco rolled away from the window, feeling strangely creeped out. He could have sworn he had seen a large black dog, almost grim like, looking up at him from his spot in the field. Draco peaked out the window once more. Nothing but tall grass was below. Draco shook his head closing his eyes, but he couldn't shake that he had seen something.


	3. Chapter 3: Dust and Dragon Portraits

Chapter 3: Dust and Weasel worries

Samantha sat down with a sigh, making Ginny glance up from her homework; quill posed about to begin writing an essay. "Can I help you," asked Ginny curiously raising an eyebrow. Samantha looked offended at being addressed in such a way. With a sigh, Ginny sat up and placed her quill back in the ink well, folded her hands, and looked at Samantha expectantly. For a moment there was silence, then Samantha leaned forward.

"It's Blaise," she complained with a huff, "he's so obnoxiously difficult!"

"He is a Slytherin," replied Ginny, not noticing the annoyed look two first years in emerald robes gave her as they passed the table.

"That's no excuse for being this annoying," Samantha huffed. "First he wants to see me then he doesn't. It's exasperating. I told him I'm running out energy and he just looked at me and said, 'aren't we all.' Can you imagine?" Samantha paused for dramatic effect.

"He said 'aren't we all'," Ginny repeated, twirling her hair in thought, "that's rather odd."

"I know," agreed Samantha excitedly. It had been ages since they had talked about boys on this level, without death and danger lurking around the corner.

"So you think it means he's tired of you as well," asked Ginny trying to read between the lines of Samantha's complaint. Samantha made a face.

"Is that what you think," asked Samantha worriedly.

But before Ginny could answer, Micheal strode up to the table and plopped down in the extra chair as if this was a perfectly natural thing for him to do- just plop down next to a girl who broke up with him and continually told him to go away. After a few moments of silence in which both Samantha and Ginny determinedly glared at Micheal, Micheal looked up with a smile. "Afternoon, Gin," Micheal nodded, "Samantha."

"Don't call me Gin," Ginny snapped automatically. Micheal paid her no attention continuing with his own conversation.

"I'm in this really interesting class these days, Gin. Magical Myths and Legends. It's fascinating. Today we learned about Mercuries shoes, this myth about a wizard from ancient Rome who actually made shoes that could fly as fast as they said Mercury could. But it was so fast that he couldn't get enough friction to stop and so had to run until he died. Then the shoes ran off of his feet," Micheal said excitedly. "Isn't that a silly myth? Naturally it's a myth, but not as absurd as some of the other myths I've learned about, like talking trees who protect forests, or witches and wizards who purify dark magic, or elves that work for some Muggle named "Saint Nicholas," or-"

"Wait," Ginny interrupted suddenly, "what's that about people who can purify the dark arts?"

Micheal gave her a strange look before explaining further. "Well according to myth there was a witch who could purify any substance, including people, of curses and hexes simply by touching them and willing it away. It's debatable whether or not such a person ever existed but ever since the story, people have talked about how the power could stop an unforgiveable curse from working, or change a werewolf back to a mortal with a single touch. It's fascinating, but not very likely," Micheal explained, not noticing the look Ginny and Samantha exchanged.

"Micheal, can you explain a bit more," Ginny ask interestedly. Micheal tapped his head in thought.

"I don't think so, Gin. According to the myth there was once a book made by the original witch that trained others with the power how to use it, but it was lost in time," Micheal explained holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers. It made the whole affair seem even more unbelievable. "It probably never existed at all," he said finally, leaning back and giving the two girls a smug smile.

Ginny took a moment to reflect on the fact that Micheal always looked smug after such stories, as if he had known information for ages and Ginny was far far behind the times. It was rather obnoxious. Sometimes after such rants he would be more arrogant than usual, taking Ginny's own books or essays and pretending as if he was so all-knowing he could assist her in classes he had never taken before. Such moods could last hours, days, or even weeks! To escape it, Ginny nodded at Samantha quickly, who leapt up.

"It's been nice, Micheal! See you around," Samantha called pulling Ginny and her things out of the Library before Micheal could stop them.

When they entered the hall, they huddled close to walk. "Do you think it's really a myth," asked Ginny curiously.

"I can't imagine how since you purified not one but two dark artifacts," Samantha hissed back excitedly. They had to dodge people left and right who headed towards the library or their own dormitory.

"But what about all that other stuff? About the werewolf and the book," asked Ginny curiously, "This could be a really powerful power and I've never even known I had it."

Samantha gave no answer, but pulled Ginny's arm to make her stop, almost making her lose balance. At the bottom of the stairway, just outside the Gyrffindor Commonroom entrance there were two or three men arguing about a painting being hung. Behind them stood a crowd of Gyffindors whispering angrily about the portrait and its content. Ginny rushed forward, breaking the link to Samantha's arm as she moved, though Samantha was close behind. As she pushed her way through, she caught a few of the conversations here and there- "Wasn't he a deatheater?" "Disgusting piece of junk I'd say." "Not even worth a penny." "Blimey! That is one travesty to the eyes!"

Ginny finally came to a stop at the front of the crowd, right behind the man who had just finished levitating the portrait to the correct spot. "That's it Henry," the man to the right said, giving the thumbs up sign. The man addressed as Henry flicked his wand forward and the portrait secured itself against the wall, the other portraits around it peered curiously to see the new arrival. "You've got to be kidding me. This is a joke, right," asked Ron Weasley's voice as the dream team pushed to the front.

Not that you needed to push to the front. The portrait must have been about the size of three or four Ginnys all standing on one another's heads. It took up more room than any other portrait. It was nicer as well, with a golden Victorian frame. And inside the frame was the smug face and torso of Draco Malfoy, looking down at all of them rather snottily in his Slytherin uniform, a broom over his shoulder. His gray eyes seemed to soften as he looked at Ginny, who stared flabbergasted back up at him. Her chest suddenly hurt a bit and she rubbed it, still watching the sides of the smug mouth twitch in an actual smile. "Rather stunning, don't you think," drawled a voice as people began to disperse, still making sounds of annoyance and disgust.

Ginny turned to find that everyone had left except the dream team, who stood watching suspiciously from the entrance to the commonroom, and Samantha who still stood by Ginny. Before Ginny was the speaker, Mr. Lucious Malfoy, cane and all. "One of the finer portraits of Draco, I think. His mother just couldn't bear to see it in the house anymore. We have so many and this one was right where we ate dinner. Most distressing for her," explained Lucious in his drawling tone. "So we've donated it. It's worth quite a sum but this part of Hogwarts is so low class. We thought it might spruce it up a bit." Ginny could see Ron's face turn red with annoyance and Hermione began to whisper comfortingly in his ear.

"I think you'll appreciate it," Lucious continued. Then his face changed slightly as he looked directly into Ginny's eyes and said, "Virginia- is it not?"

Ginny was so astounded at the use of her first full name by Lucious Malfoy that she could do nothing but nod. Lucious gave a light chuckle that sounded sarcastic though Ginny had an odd feeling it was not meant to be. "Yes well," Lucious continued, straightening his robes. He looked at the portrait sideways, a strange expression passing across his face. "I feel you will at least appreciate it. You need not attempt to save this one," Lucious Malfoy said after a moment of silence. With these parting words, Lucious Malfoy turned and disappeared down the hall leaving Ginny, the dream team, and Samantha to stand staring at the portrait in shock.

"Ginny," Samantha hissed, nudging her. Ginny looked at her still in a daze. Samantha nodded to a retreating figure who passed down the stairs, not giving the portrait a second look. The raven braids casually flew behind the figure. "Emily was listening the whole time, I saw," whispered Samantha. "Ginny? Are you listening?"

Ginny nodded, but she was not. "Lucious Malfoy just thanked me," Ginny said astounded by the words, though she had thought them up.

When she would think about the phenomenon a week later, it would not seem as impressive as what had occurred the next day. Ginny walked to the Gryffindor Tower after potions with Micheal. Micheal was being bothersome, as usual, trying to get her to go on a picnic, and ignoring her protests. They paused in front of Draco's portrait, long enough for Micheal to voice his disapproval and for Ginny to ignore it, staring into the smug gray eyes.

"Ginny, are you listening," asked Micheal as Ginny finally tore her eyes away from the portrait and entered he common room. "Not really," Ginny confessed. "I said, this owl looks like its waiting for you," Micheal explained, motioning to the owl that flew around the room just above their heads. On it's leg was tied a ribbon and attached to the other end of that was a rolled up note. "It's been there for ages," Micheal scolded.

Ginny reached up to get the letter but the owl remained too high. With a sigh, Micheal pulled a chair over and stood upon it, watching the owl for the perfect time. "The trick, dearest, is to make sure you watch the bird and the letter so as to time yourself to get the note but not the bird," Micheal explained as if talking to a small child. Ginny rolled her eyes, but was appreciative for Micheal's help. To prove what he had just said, Micheal watched the bird fly about for a good minute before his hand shot out and grabbed the letter.

No sooner had his hand grabbed it then the ribbon attached to the bird disappeared and the owl flew out the window, as if eager to get away. "Thanks, Micheal," Ginny said holding out her hand. Micheal made no movement, seeming stiff and frozen. "Micheal," Ginny asked concerned. A few people in the commonroom looked over. Ginny moved forward. When she was a foot or so away the stiff figure of Michael crumbled to the floor and began to twitch spasmatically, foam appearing at his mouth.

A girl nearby screamed. "Go get Professor McGonagol," commanded Ginny. A few students rushed off to follow the orders. While they were gone, Ginny listened to the twitching figures heart, it was pounding so fast it sounded as if would pound right out of his chest. She pressed her hands to his chest and stomach, trying to push the air in and out of the lungs that were not moving. She tries magic. Nothing worked.

Then she saw the letter. With all her might, Ginny pried Micheals hand open and removed the letter, tucking it into her back pocket. She lifted Micheal's hand to feel for a pulse. As quickly he had started twitching, he stopped. For a moment he lay there, not breathing, simply staring into space eyes half open. Ginny remembered what Bill had told her about CPR and put her hands in the right spot, pressing hard on Micheals lungs to make him breathe. Then she checked his pulse again. His robe sleeves where too long and she had to push them up in order to find his vein.

"What is going on, Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagol almost screeched. She rushed forward to see Micheal, whose wrist Ginny still held, checking for a pulse. When McGonagol was only a few feet away, Micheal rolled over and gave a few coughs, coughing up white and brown dust on to the floor. "How do you feel," demanded Professor McGonagol.

Micheal blinked for a moment and then said, "Fine. Peachy actually. Never felt better." There was no sarcasm in his voice and he seemed to have become more chipper- less whiney- than the moments before his accident. Professor McGonagol looked suspiciously at the dust, then Ginny, then Micheal again. "Take him to the Hospital Wing, please," Professor McGonagol explained to the student next to her. They nodded and all but dragged Micheal behind them out of the common room as he protested saying he'd "never felt better, honest!"

Then professor McGonagol turned to Ginny and sighed. "Come with me, Ms. Weasley," she urged. The commonroom was silent as they exited, but Ginny was sure that as soon as the portrait hole closed, there would be much commotion. Sure enough, as the door began to close behind them, Ginny could already hear a buzz begin to rise in excited whispers.

Ginny followed Professor McGonagol, unsure of where she was being taken. As she passed the portrait, she looked up at Draco. The portrait seemed to look disapprovingly down at her. She shrugged and it tilted its head in what could have been a nonchalant sign. As if it was no big deal. "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd been there," Ginny muttered.

"What was that, Ms. Weasley," asked Professor McGonagol. Ginny looked up at her piercing eyes. "Oh, nothing, Professor," she replied sheepishly.

They walked in silence for a bit. The halls were strangely empty. It struck Ginny as odd, but at Hogwarts, it was hard to tell what was really odd. Finally they reached the gargoyle statue that stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagol leaned forward and whispered in the statues ear and it jumped to life and out of the way. The stairway began to move and Ginny and Professor McGonagol were taken up to Dumbledore's office.

When they opened the door, they found Remus Lupin, Professor Snape, and Charlie Weasley waiting for them already. Remus seemed tired and Ginny reminded herself that af ull moon was coming up soon. Meanwhile Professor Snape looked at her with the same neutral expression he always wore and Charlie-

"oof!" Ginny made a noise as Charlie picked her up into a hug and spun her around. Placing her down once again he gave her a concerned look. "What have you been doing, little sister," he asked scoldingly, but his eyes were concerned.

"I haven't been doing anything," Ginny assured them annoyed.  
"Well, your not doing anything sure gets around," Remus said with a tired smile. Ginny looked at them confused.

"Ginny, would you mind bringing me the letter that you received today," Professor Dumbledore asked. When Ginny gave him a confused look, he said, "possibly the one in your pocket that Micheal retrieved for you?"

"Oh!" she reached into her pocket and took out the scroll, handing it to Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, looking at it carefully because reaching out and opening it. Everyone in the room, including Ginny, leaned forward to see a bit of dust get caught in the wind and scatter across the room. "Just as I thought," Professor Dumbledore said.

All the adults in the room exchanged looks of understanding that Ginny did not understand. "Do you know what this dust is, Ginny," asked Professor Dumbledore. Ginny shrugged, but she felt a strange tingling in the back of her mind. As if on some level she already knew.

"It's the remaining magic from dark artifacts."

The room turned to see Emily Abeowan standing, dignified as always. "Ah Emily, how nice of you to join us," Professor Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "Ginny, have you met Emily?" Ginny nodded as Emily smiled at her.

"Where does the dust come from, Professor," Ginny asked confused. Professor Dumbledore nodded to Emily who stepped closer. "Ginny, you have a very rare power. We both do. It's a purifying power that disappeared for centuries. Well, didn't disappear, it really just went underground," Emily explained. "You and I are a dying breed. The most powerful of us, when trained, can stop the killing curse from killing by touching the person as it hits them. The least powerful can do this after years of training," Emily explained letting brown and white dust fall to the ground. "You," she continued, "are already as powerful as the least powerful trained Sanctifiers. That's what we are called. It has another name in a lost language, but we translate it to Sanctifiers."

Ginny looked at the adults in the room. Remus seemed intrigued. Dumbledore seemed unsurprised. McGonagol and Charlie seemed unsure, nervous. And Professor Snape was oddest of all. His expression was unreadable, but his hands seemed to move swiftly behind his back.

"Ginny, this power is extremely powerful and is able to save many lives. You are, in a sense, the ultimate weapon against the Dark Lord," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you train with Emily and learn as much as you can. How are Tuesdays for you?"

Ginny shrugged still unsure on what was occurring. Dumbledore clapped his hands as if this made the matter official. "Tuesday it is! Now I do believe it is about dinner time," Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully. Emily nodded and turned, motioning for Ginny to follow. Ginny gave the adults one last look, but they had all turned towards Professor Dumbledore, seeming to talk quickly and quietly. The only one who continued to look her way was Professor Snape, who watched as she left, giving her a strange look she couldn't read. The door closed and ended their confusing exchange.


	4. Chapter 4: Room of Dead Dragons & Dogs

Chapter 4: The Room of Dead Dragons and Dogs

Draco was staring at it again. The wand he had found. It wasn't Lela's- she had left it on the counter in plain view every day since she had returned from America. And every morning he would point to it. She would pick it up, use it to do a piece of magic, and then place it back on the counter. Now here he was, in a stupor of boredom, staring at it again.

To be honest it was better than what he had been doing with the rest of his days: worrying about Ginny. Pacing back and forth. The floor had begun to warp. It slanted slightly down where he had made circles. He had to make a plan, but had no resources. He supposed this is how Gryffindors like Potter felt. He thought he could see why they just charged thoughtlessly into battle. Maybe.

If he could use this wand without it rejecting him, without it giving him an extra head, he would be able to contact Ginny and warn her. Warn her that Nagendra was planning something… not that he knew what. Then there was the dog he had seen last week. He still couldn't shake the feeling that it had really been there, looking at him. A foreteller of his death? Draco made a sound of disgust.

"This house will make you crack up, you know."

Draco turned to see Lela leaning against the doorframe. "Is that so," he asked in a drawl of disinterest. He didn't mean to be disinterested to Lela. He actually preferred her to other nannies he was assigned. She left him alone when he wanted to be and talked to him when he didn't. She seemed an odd character. Mischievous. Draco felt both comfortable around her and on edge.

"Look, I'm going to level with you," Lela said walking over across the room and picking up the wand, "it's not mine." Draco scooted away from it quickly.

"Why is it here," he demanded suspiciously.

"Excellent question," Lela said placing the wand back on the counter and looking at it. "The problem is that I know whose it is but it is impossible that it made it back here. It should be on the other side of a veiled afterlife."

"It's Sirius Black's wand," asked Draco skeptically.

Lela nodded.

"I can tell because he carved Padfoot into the side. Right here," Lela explained motioning to the side that lay facing them. Draco peered at it cautiously. Sure enough, scrawled in what looked like a child's writing was the word 'Padfoot.'

"Didn't he die," asked Draco. Lela's face seemed to harden for a moment, then it passed and she smiled.

"You can understand my confusion then, since he took his wand with him," she said. They stood in silence looking at it for a moment.

"It's likely cursed," Draco said, "someone must know I'm alive and they planted it here. We should get rid of it."

"You Slytherins are so vain. It's always 'someone's out to get me.' The whole world does not revolve around you, Draco," Lela replied nonchalantly. Draco looked at her skeptically.

"I'm dead because someone did want to kill me, Lela," he reminded her.

Lela waved her hand as if shooing away a fly. "Throwing away the wand strikes me as unwise, at best," Lela said thoughtfully. Draco gave her a look. She was certainly a Gryffindor. "What do you expect us to do? I can't very well use some mystery wand to contact Ginny. If that's what the Dark Lord wants me to do it could put her in danger!"

Lela smirked at him, pushing long raven hair form her face. "I don't recall saying anything about contacting Ginny." Draco felt pink cover his cheeks and he looked away. Disgusting Gryffindors. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked to see Lela resting her hand there. "Lets find out if this house has anything that it would bring the wand back on its own, shall we?"

"I haven't seen anything and I've been here for a month or so," Draco replied skeptically.

"About three months actually," Lela corrected, "but lets not dwell on time. Lets dwell on locked doors."

Draco stared at her, unsure of what she meant. She sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. "You boys are much denser than you used to be. I'm trying to be riddling like Dumbledore and all I get are blank looks. The locked door? Shall we try to open it?"

"Oh. I suppose," Draco said.

They moved slowly down the hall, towards the locked door. It seemed some how more threatening than before. Perhaps it was unwise for Draco to use this wand to open a door when he could be using it to speak to Ginny. Seeming to sense his hesitation, Lela gave him a nudge forward. "Will you knock it off," he hissed in a hushed tone. Lela stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking like an exasperated teen.

"Why are you talking in a whisper," she snapped. Draco gave her a dark look.

They had reached the door and Draco noticed the knob. It seemed shinier than before. "Did you polish this," he asked pointing to the doorknob. He had hoped he could mask his unease, but his would-be drawl came out more like a slight whine. Lela smirked. "Yes, I cleaned the whole house while you were sleeping in. I figured I shouldn't wake you seeing as you stayed up all night making the floor warp in your room," she replied. Draco gave her another mean look, before turning to the door. He poked the knob with the wand.

Nothing happened. Lela smirked.

Draco thought for a second before spreading his feet and hissing a charm.

Nothing happened. Draco could almost feel Lela's smile getting bigger.

Draco thought for a moment. Perhaps a password? What would someone make a password? He took his stance again and hissed, "Padfoot."

This time when nothing happened, Lela snickered. Draco whipped around to look at her annoyed. "Is something funny," he demanded. Lela shrugged, leaning against the wall.

This went on for hours. Draco ran through every spell, hex, and jinx in his head. He was tempted to try a few unforgiveable curses, but he felt sure that would only cause more harm to the situation. One spell had already bounced off the doorknob and nearly hit Lela, leaving a burnt spot were the ceiling and wall met. Lela had raised her eyebrow unamused.

Draco sat down with a thump. At some point during his frustrating day, he had thought that he could just use this time to reach Ginny, but then he had realized the danger of contacting Ginny in Hogwarts with Dumbledore on the look out for suspicious activity. Draco felt a tug of annoyance that the man did such a good job as watch dog. Though he was more relieved by it.

A door closed and Draco quickly stood, shoving the wand deep into his pocket to be hidden. As he stepped out of the hallway he could smell something delicious cooking. Draco had never been in a house were you could smell something cooking. In the Malfoy Manor, scents seemed trapped in the kitchen and he was never allowed in the kitchen. Now he followed his nose and turned the corner, closing his eyes as he inhaled.

"What smells so delicious, Lela," he asked. But when Draco opened his eyes he was not looking at the female Snape, but his potions professor. "Wipe that surprised look off your face, Draco," Professor Snape hissed, "you've never seen a man cook?"

Draco recovered, straightening his hair. "I just never thought you made delicious food, Professor," he replied with a drawl. Professor Snape gave him a dark look as Lela entered the room.

"Well, hello Draco, dear," she said as if they hadn't seen each other all day. "Why, Sevvy," Lela continued as she ruffled Professor Snape's hair, "what are you cooking?"

Professor Snape made no answer though he smirked. Draco must have missed this nonverbal message because Lela let out a laugh of excitement as she said, "that's my favorite!"

It turned out that Lela's favorite was mashed potatoes with an array of vegetables and toast-light brown and buttered. She apparently was very particular about this. Draco watched in silence as the twins argued, Professor Snape in his usual stern manner, and Lela in a cheerful, giddy way that was the polar opposite. Draco was only half listening though. He could not help but get the feeling that Lela, more than anyone else in the every rotating house, was leading him to something. Draco felt this was likely a good something, but the mystery of what it could be was something he was not sure he wanted to know. Was it to help communicate with Ginny? Or was this all an elaborate game in order to occupy him? Draco wasn't sure how much credit he should give the woman. Though Draco had to admit that her annoying cheerfulness and optimism did remind him of Ginny a bit. Draco sighed to himself, going unnoticed, he thought. He could imagine Ginny pushing her red hair behind her ears as a blush crept onto her cheeks, the way she would sass him, the firey temper that would get the better of her, her eyes, her-

"Did you hear that, Draco?"

Draco was ripped from his reverie by Lela's sharp tone. Draco shook his head. Professor Snape gave Lela an odd look as he said, "I doubt Draco cares about it at all." Lela looked offended.

"We are not going to have a duet conversation when we could have a trio," she declared, "repeat your story."

Professor Snape gave Draco an apologetic look before saying, "Arthur was telling me the dullest story yesterday about a wizard who hexed muggle artifacts and then resold them to muggles, enjoying to watch the mayhem. Apparently it was a tricky catch because the wizard used a fairly uncommon method to lock away and hide his goods." Lela looked interestedly at Draco, as if she was positive he would be fascinated by every word in the story. Draco wasn't sure if he should make a snarky comment about how uninterested he was, or just let Professor Snape continue.

"His method," Professor Snape continued, shooting his sister a dark look for forcing him to tell the story, "was to hide them behind a magic proof door that nothing could open except using his very own wand as a key. When they figured that out they realized the keyhole was slightly bigger than other doors in the house with an oddly circular top piece. It's rather dull. I only brought it up because I was mentioning that along with the muggle artifacts they also found Angel Wings."

Draco leaned in curiously. "Why would he have Angel Wings? That's one of the rarest ingredients. I can only think of three potions that…" Draco trailed off, eyes getting larger. Professor Snape seemed to understand the silence.

"You think he's one of the people trying to poison Ginny," Draco asked. Lela tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Angel wing is in one of the most deadly potions," she stated.

"Not to mention the consistency it makes a potion would be ideal for dipping in artifacts," Professor Snape added.

Draco tried to think of Deatheaters with potions skills high enough to make such a rare and delicate poison. He couldn't think of any, but Lela's face had become concerned.

"Toffana," she said, voice dripping with disgust. Draco looked up at her confused.

Professor Snape nodded, explaining, "It was before your time, Draco. Before my time as a Deatheater. When Lela and I were in school some of the Dark Lord's top people were two men and a women, all siblings. One could kidnap anyone, anywhere, any time without being seen. The other was a master at making shields and impenetrable and undetectable maskings. The final was Toffana. The best poisoner and potion maker. She knew how to make potions so old and rare that not only did they kill people, but they were practically undetectable because they hadn't been written about since the Middle Ages." Draco's frown deepened.

"What happened to them," he asked.

Lela shrugged. "They disappeared. Some people thought the Dark Lord had killed them but no one knows for sure. Even fellow Deatheaters couldn't say where they had gone," she said.

"The Dark Lord warns about his killings to scare other traitor," Draco replied with thought.

"If Toffana is back," Professor Snape said, not taking his dark beetle eyes off of Draco, "it likely means that her siblings are as well."

Draco stood suddenly, hissing, "you expect me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while this Toffana is after Ginny?" Professor Snape looked unaffected, though Lela shifted awkwardly.

"There is nothing you can do, Draco," Professor Snape drawled. "Not now at least. If they were to discover that you were alive, the other two siblings would likely be here faster than a snitch. Ginny's new found powers are purifying all of the dark artifacts thus far, besides," Professor Snape paused as Draco sat back down, his face falling in defeat. "The Angel Wings was intact, the whole plant was there. Which means Toffana hasn't used it, if it is her at all."

Draco had a gnawing pit in his stomach as he moved from the kitchen. He knew what he had to do. He would contact Ginny and warn her. Even if he was found out. She had to know. He pushed open the door to his room, but just as he turned the knob he heard Lela's hiss down the hall, "Accio wand." Before he could grab it, the wand had slipped out of his pocket and into Lela's hand. She gave him an apologetic look. "You can't do that, Draco. They can't get her at Hogwarts. We aren't even sure it's her. Besides, this could be the key to a new strength."

Draco's face flashed red with fury and confusion as he slammed his door shut. Lela was always talking in riddles. It was infuriating. The key to strength? Who says that sort of thing? Draco lifted the chair by his desk and threw it across the room, feeling a bit of relief from the clatter it made. Then anger was replaced with mind consuming worry, and he began his usual pacing in the room.

When Draco awoke, the sun was shining through a small opening in his blinds, right onto his lids. He groaned, stretching from his spot- half sitting on the floor. He had stopped pacing for only a minute last night and had fallen asleep. The clock now read one pm. Of course, the clock always read one since he had broken it. Who really needed time anyway when you were stuck in a house?

Draco stood and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face. Then, walking to the kitchen he suddenly realized how dark it was. All the binds were closed and the lights were out. This was very odd. Draco straightened his hair, looking about. "Lela?" he asked, "Professor Snape?" There was no reply. Draco wandered the house slowly, opening each door to find an empty room. He hesitated at Lela's door before pushing it softly open. It was empty.

After about five minutes, Draco returned to the kitchen and was suddenly very aware that he was not only alone, but wandless. If someone were to attack him- Draco shook his head. He would have to ignore that danger as of present. His stomach growled and he moved around the dim kitchen pulling out a frying pan and eggs. He would have to cook the muggle way.

The muggle way failed miserably. Draco decided that he did not prefer his eggs or toast, all of which were burned. Somehow the pan he was cooking on had even burned a hole through it. It never fully caught on fire (Draco had a feeling it had been charmed) but it certainly was useless now. With a sigh Draco opened the refrigerator to find leftovers, finding the mashed potatoes. His next realization was that he would have to eat them cold. Draco sat down unenthusiastically and noticed a letter on the table. Taking a bite of cold breakfast, he read:

"Draco,

I've gone to run some errands before your new nanny comes (I think its Charlie Weasley). Don't be angry but you slept for ages so I couldn't tell you. The wand is in the cupboard with the jars and do try to kee pit safe. See you soon.

Sincerely,

Lela"

Draco frowned at the curving writing. Lela was daft. Besides, how could she have misspelled keep and it? Who puts an accidental space? Draco read the words out loud, "Kee pit." Draco shook his head annoyed. It was a good thing he was so dashing and brilliant or that error may have confused him. He went to the jar cupboard and pulled out the largest jar. Inside was the wand, leaning lazily against the edge. Draco struggled for a bit trying to get the jar open. Finally, out of breath, he placed it on the table and with a wave of his hand, knocked it to the ground where it shattered. "Blimey! How clumsy of me," he drawled. Then realizing he was alone, he reached down and picked up the wand, cleaning away the glass with a flash.

Getting the wand again was not as exciting as Draco had originally thought. In his pacing last night he had realized he couldn't contact Ginny because there was nothing romantic about his being dead. Now he sat twirling the wand. If only he could contact her without using magic but still be protected.

"Kee pit," Draco muttered. His eyes widened. Deep in thought he had begun to stare at Lela's letter blankly but now as his eyes came back into focus they stared at the "kee pit" misspelling. Draco repeated, "kee, key?" He stood suddenly, wand gripped tightly. It hadn't been a misspelling; at least Draco no longer thought so. He walked hurriedly to the locked door and stood before it for a moment. The lock underneath the knob was round and larger than most other doors in the house. Draco looked at the wand and cautiously moved towards the door, inserting the wand into the keyhole. It fit snuggly; even the carving of the P on 'Padfoot' had a spot. Draco stood for a moment before he heard a very soft-barely audible- click. Reaching for the doorknob, Draco turned it and opened the door into the darkness below.

Draco had thought that this sort of development would be exciting. A thrilling addition to his dull days. Instead, Draco felt uneasy. He muttered a spell and the tip of the light lit up. It seemed to glow brighter than usual. Then so bright it blinded Draco. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again the light above him had lit to reveal a staircase. Draco took a step forward, feeling a curiosity. Obviously it was safe since Lela had been urging him to explore. Leaving the door open behind him, he began his way down the stairs. Along the walls were pictures of teenage boys, one that looked surprisingly like Harry Potter. Draco paused and looked at one picture of three tall teenage boys, a sandy brown haired one who looked tired, the Harry Potter one, and a rebellious ravened hair boy who laughed as he embraced both the other boys. In the picture, but not in the embrace, was a blonde haired boy that looked a tiny bit like a rat. The bottom of the page had a label: "The Marauders." Draco frowned in concentration. The boys, especially the brown and blonde haired ones, looked familiar. He shrugged and continued on his way.

The room below was larger than Draco had thought, but it was full of boxes. Mostly unlabeled. Pushing his way through them, Draco found it hard to move. There must be thirty or so boxes down here. Most were taped closed as if they had been unopened for ages but a few were lacking tape, as if someone had been rummaging through them before closing the tabs to hide the contents. In the corner was the oddest thing of all. A bed, like one would give their cat or dog, sat in the corner. Draco frowned. This was the oddest room he had ever seen. On the bed was stitched the name "Padfoot."

"Blimey, this Padfoot is an obsession," Draco drawled pushing his way past the boxes into a partially open area. His foot caught on the corner of a particularly heavy box and he fell to the floor, just were the crawl space under the stairs began. Draco took a moment to recover before looking up, arms ready to push his body erect again. However, he found himself shocked into remaining on the floor.

Standing before him was a large, grim like black dog. It was the same dog Draco had seen in the field outside his window and several other times he had just attributed to dreams. It was larger than Draco thought, but how did it get down here? How had it survived? The dog seemed to be enjoying his confusion. It turned its head up to the stair landing that was above them and Draco could hear the door creaking closed. Draco tried to push himself up but the dog placed his paw on Draco's hand. It was cold.

The paw began to change. It turned into a foot as the dog morphed from the large grim like creature into a man with wild rebellious black hair and dancing, mischievous eyes. Draco gasped, pulling his hand back from under the foot and reaching for his wand. It had rolled away after his fall and now the man leaned over and picked it up.

"Long time no see nephew," the man said with a smile that certainly wasn't creepy but didn't make Draco feel all warm inside either. "How-" Draco stuttered, "who- but-"

"Draco, Draco," the man said twirling the wand nonchalantly, "you of all people should understand the complicated nature of death without a body being found."

Against all odds, Draco Malfoy was looking at the figure of Sirius Black, who responded to the shocked silence with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5: Weasel Minds

Chapter 5: Weasel minds

A snake slid across a dusty floor, nearly soundless as it glided around the chairs and table legs it met. The room was grey and barely lit by the candles flickering on the table. Wormtail, a short and chubby man waddled about the room, blowing out the candles, their light flashing on his silver hand. He let out a scared sound as he nearly stepped on the large snake.

"Nagini!" he gasped but he was silenced by a single hiss from the snake. He shrank away as if commanded to do so and disappeared into the shadows. Nagini had other business to deal with. Moving more quickly now, she slid up to the door and nudged it open. Noise escaped through the crevice as deatheaters joked and plotted together. Bellatrix Lestrange leaned back in her chair, hair askew and wild as always, staring at a target at the other end of the table. With a flick of her wrist she sent a dagger zipping through the air and smack dab into the center of a picture of a pretty red headed Ginny Weasley. None of the Deatheaters seemed to notice Nagini's presence as they continued to cajole around her. She curled into a circle under the table as Bella sent a second dagger, this one rusted at the tip, right into Ginny's forehead.

"Bellatrix, you're ruining a perfectly good time," snapped Greyback with a snarl. "We destroyed a muggle school today- celebrate!"

There was a ruckus cheer in agreement.

"Celebrate," Bellatrix hissed in a mocking tone. She let her chair legs hit the ground with a thunk as she stood. "Celebrate what exactly?"

The noise in the room fell to nearly nothing as everyone turned to see the conversation commence. Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape sat at the table with goblets in front of them, their eyes following Bellatrix as she moved around the table. They would have seemed uninterested except for the fact that Lucious Malfoy's eyes glinted for a moment- perhaps with hate or perhaps with pleasure. Severus Snape's eyes were blank dark tunnels, and they did not change expression as Bellatrix took her final dagger from the table with a force that wrenched the table up for a moment into the air. Bellatrix look manically at Greyback as she twirled the dagger in between her two hands.

"This pesky ginger," Bellatrix hissed as she began a slow walk across the room, "sits at Hogwarts in her classes whilst you bumbling idiots cajole about killing muggles. CHILDS PLAY!" A few deatheaters winced as the words were screeched. Greyback seemed to tense, but did not react otherwise.

"There is nothing to be done about it tonight," Snarled Greyback, his hairs standing on end- wolf like even in his human form. "I'd like just as much as you to tear into the pretty little thing."

Severeus Snapes eyes snapped back to Bellatrix whose expression had grown more insane. In a flash she had lunged at Greyback and he fell to the floor, the dagger's point gleaming in the candlelight. Severus looked as if he was about to stand, but Lucious' hand shot out and stopped him. The smirk on the blonde man's face steadied Severus. He wasn't sure why, but Lucious was enjoying the scene. Caught in the moment, Severus tried to scan Lucious' face for further explanation, but the man turned away, back to the violence at hand.

"Don't even dare to think of tearing into her," Bellatrix said softly, though her twisted tones reverberated in the room's silence. "She is mine to kill. I am the Dark Lords most faithful follower. I will be the one to finish her." Bellatrix slammed the dagger into the chair leg, just inches from Greybacks face.

"Let us have some fun," cooed Greyback hopefully. "You'll do the final piece but why not have some fun." Severus looked at Lucious again. Lucious' eyes were narrowed and his nose began to scrunch as if disgusted. Now it was Severus' turn to touch the man's arm and give him a warning look.

Bellatrix smiled in her blood chilling way and stood, not bothering to dust herself off as she began to saunter to the seat nearby. She hadn't taken more then two steps when the door was pushed open and Nagendra entered- looking smug and pleased with himself. He plopped down next to Severus and nodded to Greyback who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What did I miss," he asked curiously. Severus and Lucious turned to look at Nagendra.

"Nothing that won't be replayed," drawled Lucious. Severus was surprised. He had always thought Lucious had favored the boy much more than most of the other deatheaters. Yet this hostility- though masked by boredom- struck Severus as a new development. It went unnoticed by Nagendra.

"I've begun our plan. I've gotten word that the Weasley girl has gained a teacher- the last of their kind. Spectacular since we can now proactively get rid of them both." Nagendra leaned back in his chair smugly as he spoke, fully aware that all eyes had turned to him now. "Now that the portrait has been taken, Draco can finally be of use to us and redeem-"

"Portrait taken," snapped Lucious. The blonde man seemed slightly paler than usual, his eyes concentrated suspiciously on Nagendra.

"Oh, I suppose we never told you," Nagendra continued cheerfully, looking at a smirking Bellatrix as he spoke. "We jinxed the portrait of our belated Draco to redeem the traitor's memory. What an informer he's been. The room behind him- courtesy of one of our unnamed allies in Hogwarts- was utilized by Weasley and her teacher just last Tuesday for their first lesson. Are you aware the silly girl talks to the thing?"

A few Deatheaters snickered and Lucious seemed tense. But Nagendra continued, seeming to be fueled by the cackles of the other deatheaters.

"Quite useful of you to have put it right by the Gryffindor commonroom. I've found out so many interesting facts. Our Dearest Ginny has taken quite a liking to the piece. Apparently she wants to talk to Draco again but her talisman no longer works. Odd though that she could speak with him at all- seeing as he is dead."

"Silly trifling by a silly girl," commented Lucious lazily. Nagendra's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Though she seemed fairly sure of his being able to answer. You wouldn't know anything of this, would you Lucious," Nagendra asked. The room's eyes had turned to Lucious now and even Nagini looked up from her ball. Severus kept his face neutral and cool, watching Lucious.

"I do not doubt," Lucious said after taking a sip from his goblet, "that the Dark Lord would have completed his task once he had decided Draco should die."

"I do not question the Dark Lord," snapped Nagendra defensively but Lucious smirked.

"It seems to me you do. How strange of you to think Draco alive. You suspect the Dark Lord cannot kill a boy," Lucious asked. There was a note of taunting in his voice. Nagendra leaned forward and hissed, "know that I will be watching for clues now that I sense this treachery is afoot."

Lucious waved his hand nonchalantly.

Later, as Deatheaters began to stumble off, Bellatrix sat on the table, her bare leg protruding from her tattered dress. Her shoe removed, she sat unusually close to Nagendra- who looked uninterested and distracted.

"Always such a worrier. You still have too much young heart for this job," Bellatrix cooed in what was likely intended to be a flirty tone, but sounded more insane. Nagendra looked up at her, following her leg to get to her heartless eyes.

"I don't doubt the Dark Lord's powers, but there is new trickery afoot. The Dark Lord grows concerned. I see it every day. He did not personally kill the by, though he refuses to reveal the details," Nagendra explained softly, though no one was present in the dying light except Nagendra, Bellatrix, and Nagini still below the table. "There is issues when no body is present," Nagendra hissed.

"What do we have to worry for? That ferret will be extinguished if he has not been already. The dark lord will see to it. Has he not enlisted those faithful followers of olde" Bellatrix said, running the dagger along the table slowly. Nagendra watched as it moved thinking to himself.

"If he were alive though," Nagendra said suddenly. "Think of the bait. It worked before why not again? It works every time with Potter."

Bellatrix let out a sound as if bored. With a toss of her wrist the dagger soared through the air and straight into the eye of Ginny Weasley. "All you do these days," she whined, "is talk about that filthy Weasley scum. When I get her I will destroy her."

"It worked out so well last time," Nagendra taunted, his eyes dancing darkly. Bellatrix' face changed into a menacing look. "I will do it the muggle way this time. No magic will overcome the pain I shall carve onto her."

"I'm sure you and Greyback will have your fun. But, her power will call for a more worthy foe than you. Our poison master will see to her final destruction," Nagendra said, waving his hand as if batting away a pesky fly. Nagendra smirked at Bellatrix' twisted expression before leaning down to see Nagini.

"Nagini," Nagendra said. "Go and visit our four eyed friend, He'll help you do some investigating on this possibility of Draco Malfoy's existence. Try to see if the Dark Lord knows any place the Order would hide him and bring back any suspicious developments." Nagini turned and slithered away.

"Now we shall see," Nagendra smirked, his hand resting on Bellatrix' small waist. "We shall see."

Ginny sat up suddenly, looking around. Emily sat just a few feet away, her foot touching the water's surface lightly. Ginny blinked away the bright sun as she groggily recounted where she was. She and Emily had been talking about their powers when she had drifted to sleep. Ginny rubbed her head. But what was that dream?

As if hearing her thought, Emily's voice answered, "its funny being somewhere you aren't suppose to be, isn't it."

Ginny stood and walked to where she stood, plopping down once more. She paused in speaking as two first year Hufflepuff girls walked by. They gave Ginny and Emily an odd look before continuing on their way, giggling.

"What does that mean," Ginny asked. She wondered if this is how Harry felt when talking to Dumbledore- lost in the cryptic translation.

Emily lifted her long braids away from her neck to reveal three spirals coming together in a triangle- a circle in the middle. "The world is made up of three forces," she said slowly. "I don't mean magic and nonmagic, either. I mean there are what we would call good forces and evil forces. The third is the gray area in between. However, humans are all gray area- they have potential to do both good and evil. We are the last of a kind. An ancient tribe who- for whatever reason- was all "good" force." Ginny frowned.

"How can you possibly be all good, everyone lies and isn't that bad?"

Emily shook her head. "We get our purifying power from our ancient blood. Our ancestors- in their original tribe could do no dark magic. But their magic was so strong otherwise, that no dark magic could effect them. Likewise, there were supposedly those who the opposite was true. Whose heart and minds were so vindictive and cold that their dark magic was the only thing that could affect our purifying powers."

"I don't understand what this has to do with my dream," Ginny began. Then she paused concerned. "Is Voldemort one of the descendants of this dark magic group?"

Emily shook her head, "no they died off years ago. Besides, it's a gene only seen in the double x chromosome. It is recessive in men and wouldn't show anyway."

Ginny frowned, "then I don't understand why you are telling me all this," she said impatiently. Emily raised an eyebrow and Ginny corrected herself quickly, "not that I don't want to know about all this, of course."

Emily smirked and continued, "Because we are the extreme of the "good" energy, we can sometimes tap into the 'good" energy in the minds and bodies of those around us. Much as an experience of occlumpency, we see what this energy sees. No more and no less."

"So Draco is in danger," Ginny gasped standing quickly. Emily looked around hurriedly as she grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her down once more. Loudly, Emily replied, "Draco Malfoy is dead." Ginny gave Emily a puzzled look and began to open her mouth to question when-

"Rather harsh, Emily, don't you think."

Ginny and Emily turned to see Pansy Parkinson sneering down at them. "Though I suppose if the girl hasn't understood it now she lacks as much brains as her family lacks money. And that is saying something." Ginny felt her face reddening, but Emily gave her a look.

"Pansy, would you like to join us by the lake," Emily asked kindly- her voice guarded under its tone.

Pansy seemed unsure of how to react but decided to puff out her chest. "Emily, darling, you're marvelous and important but I simply cannot degrade myself to sitting with a blood traitor Weasel. So sorry." With that she was gone and Emily turned to Ginny once more.

"Clearly Draco does not need our help being put into danger," Emily reminded her and Ginny grudgingly sat down.

Still, hours and days later, the dream continued to slip out of her mind. Details became fuzzy- had it been Greyback or another werewolf? Perhaps she had imagined the exchange between Lucious and Snape. What had their looks meant? Ginny was deep in thought, trying to remember the details, as she exited the Commonroom, trailing behind Harry and the dream team. They didn't notice as she paused, looking at the Draco portrait as she often did when thinking, and so they continued on their way, leaving her behind.

There was something about this portrait. Something she needed to remember. But what was it? The dream was nearly a week passed and she couldn't recall. She let out a sigh outwardly and leaned against the rail in thought.

"Honestly-" a familiar voice began but it was cut off almost immediately by the call of Ron Weasley from down the hall of "Blimey, hurry up Ginny!" Ginny rushed off, but continued to look at the portrait. Had it just spoken to her? It had never spoken before- merely smirked and turned slightly pink cheeked when she was around. Yet still looking at smug as Draco always did. But that voice- it had certainly sounded like Draco. What was going on and why couldn't she recall her dream?

Ginny's thoughts were cut short as she hit a hard surface and toppled backwards. As she did, her right hand reached out instinctively and came in contact with another hand, which grabbed a hold of hers. She closed her eyes waiting for impact.

_When she opened her eyes, she was looking down at her own body. It lay on the ground, eyes closed as if asleep- scarlet hair spread about in a large halo. Her body blinked and Ginny felt as she had the first time she and Draco had occupied one body. However, this time she could not feel scared. She felt warm and looking around found she stood much taller than usual. Her new hand still grasped her original sleeping body. The body- out of her control- bent down and lifted her body, carrying it through the empty corridor, down the stairs and into the dungeons. Turning the familiar path, it walked into the potions classroom and into the office of Professor Snape. _

_ Now Ginny was concerned. But perhaps this person was not who she suspected. Her new body placed the sleeping teenage girl on a chair. The scarlet haired head lolled to one side, still seeming to sleep peacefully. However, when her new body stood up straight, Ginny could see into the nearby mirror._

Ginny gasped and opened her eyes to find herself sitting in the chair in front of Professor Snape's desk. Professor Snape leaned against the desk facing her, seeming paler than usual. Ginny gulped unintentionally. She wasn't sure what had just happened. As she had fallen, their skin touching had allowed her to be in his mind? Was this what Emily had talked about? Did Professor Snape have some good in him?

Professor Snape narrowed his dark eyes skeptically at her. "Miss. Weasley," he began in his usual cold tone. Ginny braced herself. "It seems to me that you spend an awful amount of time in other people's minds this year."

Ginny wasn't sure what this meant but suddenly Professor Snape looked very tired. Ginny noticed he had bags under his eyes. He ran his hand over his face and walked around his chair and plopped down in an uncharactistic nonchalant style. Apparently sensing Ginny's confusion, Professor Snape smirked and said, "yes well I suppose my sister is rubbing off on me a bit as she babysits Draco. Still, there is a serious matter to discuss."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Draco, but Professor Snape held up his hand to prevent any questions. "I would prefer we not discuss the decision you and Draco have made about practice hormonal teenage stupidity," he snapped. Ginny slumped back in her seat bitterly.

"I want to discuss your power- and approaching danger," professor Snape continued. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if he never imagined he would be the one to deliver these sorts of messages. Now that Ginny thought of it, this was something that Dumbledore often did. As if in answer, Professor Snape continued, "obviously we do not favor one another much. You are in Gryffindor and I am the head of Slytherin, however, this does not detract from the fact that we are on the same side. And that Professor Dumbledore asked me to speak with you. Personally I thought it was odd but I do believe he predicted our little exchange would occur and that I would have to explain some things."

Ginny tilted her head with interested but was disappointed when Professor Snape continued, "what these things are I'm suppose to explain I cannot say as I don't know what just happened. However, you are far less obnoxious then Potter, so I will at the very least discuss with you the dangers that are approaching."

"They suspect that Draco is alive."

The words hit Ginny with force of a moving train. Her dream had been right.

"Nagendra has sent Nagini to the Dark Lord. Though there are rumors that old friends are assisting him, these are simply rumors. This said, I urge you not to do anything stupid, though this is obviously asking a lot of a Gryffindor," Professor Snape continued. His face was very serious- it even seemed a tad bit worried.

"It is obvious that you have some strange understanding of your power. Emily has reported that you have progressed to seeing scenes through your energy. Merlin knows what that means, but, " Professor Snape paused again seeming to struggle with something. "I'm to warn you not to attempt to contact Draco. Your powers are still weak and to do so could put you both in danger. Note that your body goes to sleep. This obviously leaves you vulnerable to attacks. Continue with your training. Draco is safe."

As Ginny left the office, she couldn't shake the feeling that Professor Snape didn't believe his own words.


	6. Chapter 6: Dogs, Dragon, Danger

Chapter 6: Dogs, Dragon, Danger

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head thoughtfully looking around. The room was dreary and dull. It didn't look like anything he'd seen before in the quaint house. But it did look oddly familiar. Dark artifact lay across the walls, heads of house elves of the past- now wrinkled and plastic looking. The hallway was narrow and dusty and Draco dodged the cobweb that hung in front of him. This house, this hallway, looked like nearly every ancient purebloods house he'd been in. Draco wasn't sure if this was a consistent scenario for all pure blood houses, or a reflection on the fact that he had grown up with dark pure blood families. Either way, as he passed a dusty plague, some sort of light from outside a high window fell across it. It read " THE HOUSE OF BLACK."

Why was he in the Black Family's house? He had never been here before. Not when Regulus and Mrs. Black were dead and Bellatrix locked away. Draco stopped, raising his hand to dust off the plague, but paused again- hand in mid air. He could hear an eery voice singing- the voice drifting down the hall. He turned to see that far away there was a door, slightly cracked open with light dancing from its cracks. Draco could see shadows momentarily pass, leaving light once again.

Well, this was a quandary. Draco's Slytherin side could not think of what to do- stand here like a Hufflepuff but be insured life, or use his ambitions to ignorantly go into the unknown as a Gryffindor would. The singing voice drifted to his ear once again and Draco took a deep breath, moving down the hall towards the voice. As he reached the door, there was a pause in the note. Draco threw himself against the wall, hoping no one inside the room had heard or seen any sign of him. There was a pause and then an odd song began in the same haunting female voice.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.  
But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

Draco bit his lip deciding. Then carefully he leaned forward and peered through the cracked door. There were two figures in dress robes. Dancing in the familiar way they had all been taught to do during the Yuletide Ball. Draco could not help but smirk at the missed step the man made. However, the smirk faded as the pair spun once more, briefly throwing a shadow across the light that escaped the under door. Draco leaned back as the voice sang out,

"But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once" and then was interrupted by an equally as eerie male's voice who sang, "The way you did once upon a dream."

Draco had seen the faces as they spun, but realizing their identities, he felt sure he had been mistaken. After all, why would Potter and Ginny be dancing together in the house of the Black Family? Draco took another deep breathe and peered through the crack again as the eerie male voice continued, **  
**"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me-"

Draco leaned back again. He hadn't been mistaken. As the record began to skip, saying over and over "You love me-You love me-You love me-You love me-" he could hear the familiar tones of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter from within.

"Harry dear it seems to have skipped. Is it scratched," Ginny's voice asked.

"I'll check, love," Potter responded. The song stopped completely. "there it is, a scratch right across the record. What a terrible muggle device. Leave it to Sirius to keep one though."

"It was a lovely dance anyway," Ginny cooed.

Against the wall Draco could take no more. It had never consciously occurred to him that Potter was actual competition. Now that he could hear the two talking though, it seemed silly not to have considered this from the very start. After all, he had saved her from the Chamber, they'd known each other for ages and ages. Hadn't Potter asked Ginny to the Yule ball? Draco wished he could hit his head against the wall without drawing attention to himself. Then there was the fact that he, Draco, had been "dead" for ages now and Potter? Well Potter was definitely still kicking- obviously. Draco felt a strange pain in his chest that he'd never felt before. It seemed to be just over his heart. He made a face at the cliché of this being heartbreak. Well, he was a Malfoy and if the two Gryffindorks wanted to play it that way then he would play it like a Slytherin. Like his old Malfoy self would.

Draco composed himself, readying a scathing remark full of verbal acid on the tip of his tongue. Then, he pushed open the door. However, the scene had changed and now the red haired girl lay far away from the raven haired boy. Both lay at different sides of the room, their bodies motionless and Draco could not help but think that they were dead. As if on que, the Dark Lord's laugh began to fill the room and Draco turned to see a giant snake before it felt as if thousands of knives were piercing his body and he fell into darkness.

The next thing Draco knew, he was being shaken awake. Draco sat up and nearly bumped his head with the figure above him. Feeling his forehead, he found it was wet with perspiration. The light on his bedside table was still on and looking around, he saw the same familiar room and out the window- the same familiar pasture. Except, Draco pressed his face against the window with so force that his head made a _thunk_ sound against it.

"Draco, what is the matter with you?"

Draco turned to Charlie Weasley who stood with is arms still up as they had been to wake Draco. Behind him stood Lela, face white and eyes not looking at Draco.

"The grass- look at the grass," Draco snapped. Charlie Weasley moved forward.

"That's odd," he began, narrowing his eyes to get a better focus on the moving grass. "It's almost as if something is in the grass. Must be massive and it's moving like a snake would." Charlie's eyes widened as he threw open the window and sent three or four hexes at the grass. They all missed as the unseen snake moved out of range. Charlie cursed and shot something into the sky before throwing down the window and rushing from the room, only calling back to Draco "Do not leave this house!"

"It was Nagini wasn't it?" Draco asked outloud. "I had a dream about a snake and then Nagini is here. Going away from the house. This is bad, bad, bad."

When Lela made no answer, he turned to see she was still looking downward. Draco frowned and took a step forward saying, "Lela, are you listening? This is-" He trailed off as he caught sight of what Lela was looking at.

Yesterday, Sirius Black had revealed himself to Draco Malfoy in the secret room Draco had been attempting to unlock for more than a month. There they had talked and rummaged through boxes- long in need of dusting. Draco had found a number of photo albums. He had always enjoyed looking at pictures and so had brought four or five up to his room. After carefully locking the door behind him, Draco began looking at them. He must have fallen asleep while looking at the moving pictures and now Lela stared at the page Draco had opened.

This specific page was from when Sirius had been sixteen. A giant picture took up the whole left page. It was of the main hallway of the Black manor- the same hallway Draco had been walking in his dream. Draco recalled now that he had opened to the page and found a picture out of place. While all the other pictures had been neatly framed and kept in place, this picture was loose, as if thrown into the album in a rush. It was also far more recent. A picture showing a fourteen-year-old Potter, Weasely Senior, Granger, and a thirteen-year-old Ginny all smiling and laughing. Behind them- flicking in and out of frame- were two red heads on broom sticks that Draco assumed where those twin Weasleys.

"Well, this seems to explain my dream nicely," Draco thought as he watched the picture Ginny smile warmly at the picture Harry, who smiled back, his eyes dancing with delight. Draco paused. In his analysis of the loose picture he had not noticed the pictures behind it, framed purposefully in the right hand page. Now he focused in to see what Lela was starring at. In the picture, Lela sat on a cabinet that was floating up and down, conjured to do so by the beaming face of the sixteen-year-old Sirius Black. In the picture, Lela would jump down, punch Sirius lightly on the arm before Sirius kissed her, dipping her below the frame. Then the picture would replay all over again. Draco looked at Lela again.

"Where did you get this," she asked slowly.

"Well, from the locked room," Draco explained confused.

Lela gulped and seemed to mentally shake herself before she continued, "Well, it was his house. It makes sense why this would be down there."

Draco tried to smile good humoredly. "Exactly. To be honest I thought that since you knew this is his house that you were leading me to all the stuff in the secret room. You were encouraging it a bit," Draco said.

Lela looked at him strangely. "I knew it was his house and his wand that we found," Lela spoke slowly, "but I didn't know what was in the room."

"Well, not surprisingly, in the house that belongs to Sirius, there are things that also belong to Sirius," Draco said with a shrug, reaching for the album. Lela stopped Draco's hand, still giving him the odd look.

"Draco," Lela began delicately, "why do you keep talking about him in a present tense?"

Draco paused, eyes widening. Still groggy from his slumber, it hadn't occurred to him that Lela would have no idea of Sirius' being alive. Worse still it occurred to Draco that perhaps Sirius did not want Lela to know yet. But his silence had lasted too long and Lela rushed away from him just as he called "Lela!" She headed right to the basement door. Reaching out she viciously tried to turn the knob. Draco gave a sigh of relief. At least he had remembered to lock it after him. Lela stormed back to the room, fire flashing behind her eyes.

"Give me the wand Draco," she hissed. Suddenly her familial resemblance to Professor Snape was very vey strong. Draco took a step back, almost frightened by the furious tone.

"I don't have it," he lied. Lela's eyes narrowed as she raised her own wand and hissed, "Accio Sirius' wand." The drawer on the nearby night stand flew open and the scratched up old wand flew from it right into Lela's hands. She gave Draco a momentarily smug look before turning and rushing back down the hall, Draco close behind.

"Lela, I think you're over thinking this," Draco drawled hurriedly. "Don't we have bigger things to worry about? Like Nagini knowing I'm alive and where I'm hiding?"

"Don't you get it, Draco," Lela snapped as she reached the door. "If Sirius Black is alive and in this house, he may have opened up the way for Nagini and any number of dangers to enter into the protected areas. He can be tracked."

Draco fell into silence as Lela inserted the wand effortlessly and turned it. Draco followed her down the steps to find Sirius, sitting on his butt cross-legged in front of a box. In his hand was a small mirror. "Hello? Harry? Come in Harry," Sirius said. When there was no reply, Sirius shook the mirror and tried again. "Hello? Harry? Come in Harry."

As if sensing their presence, Sirius turned. He had a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared at the look of pure anger on Lela's.

"You're an idiot," Lela hissed, shaking with fury.

"Lela," Sirius said carefully, scrambling to his feet as he spoke- placing the mirror delicately on the ground. "I know you're probably very confused and angry at me for not telling you I was alive for so long but I swear I have an explanation, but let's just be happy for a moment that we can be together again and-" Sirius was cut off as Lela's hand made contact with his cheek.

Above them, Draco could hear the door opening and the voices of numerous people, all Order members, coming inside. The drawl of Professor Snape was especially evident as it hissed, "Where are they?"

Draco turned to look up the stairs calling, "We're down here!"

The sound of numerous feet crashing down the stairs was heard and suddenly the small room was full of about twenty people, only half of who Draco recognized, all pointing their wands at Sirius Black. There was a long silence.

"Who is this imposter," came the voice of Arthus Weasley from the crowd.

"It's not an imposter," Lela snarled. "It's really Sirius."

"Impossible," Called out a deep booming voice Draco did not know. "He fell behind the veil."

"I say we figure this out the old fashion way," Professor Snape's voice drawled. As if in agreement, someone cracked their knuckles.

The room filled with a buzz of suggestions as Sirius stood, staring concerned and unsure looking at Lela. Their eyes had not broken contact as if they were having a private conversation of their own. Draco was the only one in the room to look down at the mirror Sirius had left on the floor and see a flash of a sneering face- covered in sinister shadows except for yellow eyes and yellow-white teeth. Just as Draco opened his mouth to warn the rest, the mirror burst into flames and the room fell silent.

From out of the crowd stepped Professor Dumbledore, wand still pointed at the now incinerated mirror. "Sirius," Dumbledore nodded. Sirius tore his eyes from Lela's long enough to nod in recognition. Dumbeldore turned to the rest of the group, "We have bigger issues to worry about. Such as the discovery of Draco's where abouts by Nagini and" Dumbledore paused as if to make sure everyone was listening. Then he continued, "And the help Nagendra seems to have enlisted from Toffana and her siblings."

The room filled with buzzes of whisper again as Dumbledore motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Join us now and fight later, time is not what it used to be," Dumbledore said softly to Lela, lightly tugging her arm to follow. Lela gave Draco and Sirius a look before following. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she turned to them again. "Are you coming," she snapped. As if she had snapped a whip, the two men rushed up the stairs to join the group.

Draco had never thought he would see what he was seeing now- the "good" side caught in complete chaos. People were standing and pouting, yelling and talking over each other, at one point Lela threatened Sirius with a frying pan and that was nothing compared to the snippets of sharp words Draco heard Professor Snape whispering under his breathe. Dumbledore sat silently at the head of the table- now magiced to fit all of the people in the house. Even though many had left, that still meant the table stretched to fit ten people. Draco grew bored with the fighting and opened one of the photo albums he had been looking at the night before and had left on the kitchen table. He paused in flipping in the table as Dumbledore raised his hand and the room fell quiet.

"Now that we have gotten some of that tension out, lets take a seat. We have much to discuss," Dumbledore said seriously, looking at everyone over the rims of his glasses. His eyes seemed to pause for a longer time on Lela and Sirius, who sat down with a huff. Or, Lela sat down with a huff, Sirius still seemed confused.

"Now, the first thing is first," Dumbledore began, turning to Sirius. "How is it, Sirius that you have made it outside the veil?" All heads at the table snapped to look at Sirius.

"Well," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I can't say exactly. I just remember that I fell through the veil onto a rock, just floating in midair. And all around there were people walking and thestrals. I heard a lot of voices I couldn't see. I thought I was going mad." Sirius paused as the group hung on his every word, or almost the whole group. Lela looked purposefully disinterested. Sirius frowned and continued, not taking his eyes off Lela.

"Then I started hearing specific voices, like Lily and," Sirius voice broke for a second as Lela's head whipped around to face him, all indignant rage gone, "and James."

There was a pause as Tonks squeezed Remus Lupin's hand. "I felt like I was dying. It was like being in Askaban all over again but this was different. It wasn't a slow painful and frightening death, it felt like sand running through my hand," Sirius continued.

"Very poetic," smirked Remus, but he was hushed by Lela's glare.

"Next thing I knew," Sirius continued, clearly fighting a smile at Lela's reaction, "I was on a thestral and then I was on the floor of the ministry again. I hadn't realized how long I had been gone until I made it out and saw the date. Months! I thought everyone would be happy to see me alive." Sirius gave Lela a look and her frown deepened.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said clapping his hands. "Very fascinating indeed. And we are quite glad you are alive and safe, however, you must understand our alarm at your presence after I myself put up protection around this location."

"Yes," Sirius said thoughtfully. "That confused me for a bit. I couldn't find the house for ages, I would come out into this field and sit and try to remember where it had been but it was like it had disappeared."

Draco looked at Sirius, feeling smug as he remembered the night he had sworn he could see a large black dog. Draco hadn't been insane, Sirius had just been an idiot sitting in a field staring at nothing.

"But, I found it," Sirius said slowly, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, and so did Nagini. And you only a day or so before her," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Professor Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Albus, it is clearly a trick, this is clearly one of the Dark Lords deatheaters," Professor Snape hissed excitedly.

"Severus, sit down," snapped Lela, snatching the wand from his hand as if she were a mother tired of telling her child they could not have any candy. "If he were a death eater you wouldn't want to hex him and we all know it."

Professor Snape sat down and gave his sister a dark look, which she ignored. She also ignored Sirius' look of gratitude.

"It doesn't mean I think you're right," she snapped to Sirius, whose smile faltered. "You practically invited the deatheaters to come."

Sirius looked as if he were about to protest but Dumbledore cut him off. "It would seem that the very fact that Sirius was able to find the house means our worst fears are nearly confirmed. Inevitably, Voldemort will know of Draco's hiding spot. There is also someone powerful enough to break through my protective charms and they have been called to Voldemort's side," Dumbledore said. The table was thrown into another minute of chaotic arguing and threats.

Draco took this time to turn the page of the photo album. He stopped dead. This page had a newspaper clipping from when Sirius was seventeen. The article read "The Threatening Three Disappear." Reading onward, Draco could see the worn out print read, "Toffana, Murphy, and their sibling Shadow have disappeared, leaving behind an avalanche of rumors as to the reason for their departure. Faithful followers of He Who Shall Not Be Named…"

Draco again looked at the picture above the print, showing a woman in the center with long hair and pasty skin, a look of smug entitlement on her face and lips as red as blood. Her arms were crossed and on her ring finger was a giant ring with a skull and bone. To her right, a man with oversized glasses smirked looking at the camera, twirling his wand. Draco supposed this is what the "mad scientists" of the muggle world looked like. However, the figure that caught his attention was the one on the other side of Toffana. It was covered nearly completely in shadow- the only thing that showed was the sneer of yellow-white teeth and yellow eyes. That was the face he had seen in the mirror before I had burst into flames!

Draco looked up as the room fell silent once again, this time all-looking at Draco, expectantly. Dumbledore nodded as if encouraging him to speak. Draco cleared his throat and said, "as we left the room, a face appeared on the mirror Sirius had been using. This face. I-" He paused, stopping himself from stuttering.

"I think Toffana, Shadow, and Murphy have all returned," Draco finished. No one moved, but a few expressions at the table paled. Sirius was nearly as white as paper. Lela stood, steam nearly escaping her ears with anger but just as she opened her mouth to yell there was the sound of a crack, as if someone were apparating onto the premises. Dumbledore waved his wand, securing the door as they all huddled in.

"This is not time for what is already done. It is time for what we will have to do. Draco has been discovered and, if I am not mistaken, deatheaters are approaching the house as we speak. Likely not the Threatening Three as the news likes to call them. However, this is not a time for arguing. Severus," Dumbledore turned to Snape who had grasped his left arm, making a face. "You will apparate away from here now into the field as you are being called to do."

Professor Snape nodded and apparated away. Dumbledore turned to Lela. "Lela, you will take Draco and Sirius to Hogwarts. It is the safest place. Sirius will stay with Hagrid- out of sight," Dumbledore added, looking at Sirius with steel blue eyes. Sirius closed his mouth, stopping his protest in his throat.

"But Albus," Arthur began thoughtfully. "Why take Draco out of hiding?"

"Hiding seems rather pointless if the other side knows he is alive, does it not," smiled Dumbledore good-naturedly. There was the sound at the door and a voice- a familiar voice- hissing, "it's locked."

Draco stood looking at the table. "It's Nagendra," he drawled. Dumbeldore looked at Lela, who glared back. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at how indignant Gryffindors became when not allowed to fight.

"Go," Remus commanded as the rest of the table pulled out their wands. "We'll hold them off until you've apparated as close to Hogwarts as you can."

Dumbledore grabbed Lela's arm hurriedly. "Remember the shortest border to Hogwarts is not by the train. It is in the woods."

Lela nodded as she grabbed Draco by the collar, pulling him through the house to her own room. She kicked the door open and locked it magically behind her. Sirius looked around.

"Your quilt is still here," he pointed out in forced cheer, pointing to the quilt on the foot of the bed. Lela narrowed her eyes as they all heard the front door bang open and shouts of spells being exchanged. Grabbing a hold of their hands, Lela looked very seriously at them both.

"When Dumbledore talks in direct sentences, there is no time for trying to win forgiveness," she said. With that, Draco felt the pull from behind his navel and the bedroom shrunk away just as the first sounds came at the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon Return

Chapter 7: The Dragon returns

Ginny sat up in a sweat. She had had the oddest dream. She had been walking down the hall of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Just as she reached the cracked door she had heard the song from that muggle movie- Napping Nancy or something like that- playing and she had seen herself dancing with Harry Potter. Then, oddest of all, she had realized that she was not Ginny in the dream at all. She was Draco. On realizing this, she had tried to warn herself of the impending danger, but the dream had changed to show Harry and dream Ginny dead with the laughter of the Dark Lord and a snake.

Had it been a dream or had she unintentionally communicated with Draco in her sleep? Thinking this, Ginny could not help but feel an oppressing sort of terror fill her. She remembered Professor Snape's unconvincing words- "Draco is safe." He wasn't.

"Well, I've already accidentally contacted him," Ginny assured herself softly in the dark room. "So I can't think of why I should stop when I'm awake."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think of Draco- his blonde hair, his grey eyes- when she opened her eyes she wasn't in herbed, she was in the woods and her new body was throwing up, pushing the strand of blonde from his face. Ginny blinked again and was in the Gryffindor tower once more. She made a sound of annoyance. The room was so quiet, Ginny could hear a soft buzz of magic in the still room.

Closing her eyes she tried again. She imagined Draco's drawl and smirk, the way he swaggered down the hall. When she opened her eyes, Lela Snape was reaching out and practically dragging her new body forward. Next to her jogged Sirius Black. He looked serious, but could not help but smile as he said, "not a fan of apparation, eh?" Ginny blinked.

She was back in her bed again. For a moment she had to collect herself as she recounted the fact that Sirius Black was alive and seaking? Should she alert Harry? She tightened her jaw- no. There wasn't time. The buzz had gotten slightly louder and Ginny tried to clear her ear. Perhaps something was flying by her and she had not noticed?

Ginny made another sound of frustration. Behind the curtain, Samantha's sleepy voice muttered something about squirrels. Ginny couldn't concentrate here. She needed something to help her focus. Standing up, she threw on a jacket half-heartedly and found her slippers. She tiptoed quietly out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the tower.

For a moment she stood in front of the portrait of Draco Malfoy, looking down at her oddly. She closed her eyes again, imagining the portrait in life like form- as the real Draco Malfoy. When Ginny opened her eyes, she was in the woods again, still rushing behind Lela Snape and Sirius Black who were arguing as they ran. Draco's body looked up to see a full moon and Ginny felt her new legs pick up speed. "We're nearly at the border of Hogwarts," Lela puffed as Draco's body caught up with her and Sirius. "We'll be safe there." A werewolf howl filled the woods and Sirius and Lela looked concerned. "Run faster," Sirius demanded, grabbing hold of Draco and Lela's hands.

Ginny blinked. When she opened her eyes she was laying on the ground, hair sprawled out once again. This whole seeing through good energy thing was a lot harder than just communicating through the pin and ring. Ginny looked at the portrait of Draco, which smirked down at her coldly.

"You're in trouble," she said to the portrait. She was thinking out loud, filling the vast silence of the stairway and hall with her voice so she could think. Where in the forest could they be? How could she find them? Were they safe?

"Yes, it seems to be a trend since I met you, does it not?"

Ginny looked up, shaken from her thoughts. The Draco Portrait laughed at her surprise. "You talk," she gasped.

"Yes, of course, you twit. Now, are you going to save me? I believe you owe me a saving in the woods," the portrait drawled. Ginny moved forward touching both her hands to the canvas, ignoring the sounds of annoyance made by Portrait Draco. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the feel of Draco's hair and clothes, the sound of his drawl. Her eyes closed, she did not see the area around her hands glow with light, nor the expression of the Portrait Draco as the hex placed on it by Nagendra was purified away. Rather, when Ginny opened her eyes again she was once again in the forest but now she was not running.

She was sitting on the ground, gripping the tree root out of pain as a piece of bone stuck out from her shin. "Caught it on a root," Sirius said to Lela, who was turned away in disgust. "We'll fix it up," Sirius said with forced cheer. He raised his wand, but paused as the werewolf howl sounded again through the forest. With a wave, Ginny felt the bone move back into place and mend. She nearly screamed in pain and when she opened her eyes she was standing, but tears ran down her face. Without another thought, Ginny rushed down the stairs and out the doors, not noticing the look of admiration from Portrait Draco.

As she ran past Hagrid's Hut, she paused, taking off her slippers and trying to think where Draco could be. She had seen trees. Nothing but trees. But they were by the border of Hogwarts. Perhaps in it, but as long as they were in the woods, they were in danger from that werewolf. There was a buzzing in Ginny's ears as she searched desperately through the tree line into darkness. Ginny threw off her slippers, tossing them behind her onto the pile of logs by Hagrid's Hut as she flew into the forest. As she ran, she couldn't help but think of Professor Snape's request she not do anything stupid.

The werewolf howled again. "Well, this is certainly not obeying that request," she said to herself breathlessly. The buzzing seemed louder in her ears. She jumped over a root.

"Ginny, if you follow the buzzing it will only lead you to danger."

Ginny nearly fell over from the shock of hearing Emily's voice in her head. Still she continued on, only replying breathlessly, "Danger is where Draco is and so Danger is where we'll have to go." There was a pause- the buzzing was louder still.

"Ginny, I don't know if your powers are strong enough for what you are going to have to do," Emily began but Ginny pushed the words from her mind as she leapt over another root, dodging a low lying branch. She came to a sudden stop, assisted by an outreached arm grabbing her wrist.

Lela Snape pulled Ginny towards her and away from the werewolf that stood towering above Draco Malfoy and a large black dog. The dog was growling threateningly. He let out a bark as Draco backed away slowly. "Can't we apparate away," Draco drawled as he moved, not taking his eyes off of the werewolf and dog. The two animals seemed to challenge one another, barring their teeth.

"We can't," Lela replied, looking tensely at the situation at hand. "We are officially in Hogwarts grounds."

"Bloody hell," Draco snapped as the dog leapt towards the werewolf. Tearing into his neck with vicious teeth. Draco took this moment to move more quickly backward, suddenly noticing Ginny. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing here you idiot," he hissed, "can't you see there is a giant werewolf?" As if hearing Draco discussing him, the werewolf's head snapped to look at the three humans. A vicious smile seemed to come over his face. The werewolf began to stalk forward. The large black dog leapt in front of him, attempting to fight him off. Just as the black dog lunged forward once more to attack, the werewolf clawed the dog from the air and tossed him against the tree like an old tissue. The dog whimpered as he hit the tree, then fell into silence.

Ginny looked at Lela, who looked quickly at the ground where her wand lay, then back to the werewolf. "This is why I need a wand," Draco snapped, not moving from his spot as the werewolf approached.

"Draco, get back here. Run," Ginny hissed. Draco turned his head slightly. "And lead him over to you? That would make me as dumb as you for coming out here in the first place."

Ginny glared at the insolent blond as the werewolf's tail wagged, as if enjoying his pre-dinner show. The buzzing in Ginny's ears grew so loud she could barely hear the Werewolf's howl as it prepared to lunge. What happened next occurred so fast, Ginny would not be sure of the incident until after the fact.

Just as the werewolf prepared to lunge, Lela released Ginny's wrist as she leapt for her wand. As if on que, the moment Lela's grip loosened, Ginny rushed forward to Draco and pushed him out of the way, making him topple to the ground with much less charm than his Malfoy genes usually allowed. As Lela turned to say a spell, the werewolf landed so it's snarling face was so close to Ginny's it nearly put her off balance. Ginny threw out her hands and felt fur between her fingers as she closed her eyes.

The buzzing was nearly unbareable! She was surely about to be bitten or eaten.

But nothing happened. Time seemed to have frozen and the buzzing, once loud enough to make Ginny's head feel like cracking open, began to fade. As it did, Ginny could hear only the howl of the werewolf. She opened her eyes to see the fur between her fingers beginning to recede. The howl began to turn into the pained scream of a man. By the time the buzzing had left Ginny's ears completely, Greyback stood before her in nothing but his birthday suit. Pulling her hands away embarrassed, Greyback's body fell forward and made her topple to the ground as it landed right on her.

In a moment, Draco had pushed the nude man off of Ginny. He was clearly torn between laughing and awe. Ginny appreciated that he decided to go with awe.

"You just forced Greyback to turn back into a human. How did you do that," he asked, helping Ginny up. She shrugged, feeling embarrassed by being affronted by a nude deatheater. She found it odd that her voice caught in her throat at seeing the real Draco Malfoy in front of her after so long. Draco pushed a strand of scarlet from her face and touched his forehead to hers.

"Leave it to a Gryffindor to rush into the forbidden forest without thinking and surprise themselves with the ability to purify an evil werewolf," Draco drawled. Ginny grinned and felt a pain in her feet as she stood on her tip toes in an attempt to kiss the blonde. However, just as their lips were about to meet, Sirius limped over, leaning heavily on Lela for support as he held his ribs.

"Cute. Let's go, we aren't safe until we are out of the forest," he grunted. Lela raised an eyebrow and poked him in the ribs with her wand. Sirius made a grunting noise as his eyes filled with water. But after a moment he stood straight again. Nodding at Lela in thanks, he motioned for them to hurry forward. Within fifteen minutes, they were out of the forest.

"Get into the castle," Sirius demanded, shaking his head as he lurked under the shadows of the trees. Ginny nodded, taking Draco's hand and beginning their way back to the castle. She paused.

"Oh," she gasped, "my slippers." Ginny turned quickly and rushed back to the pile of logs behind Hagrid's Cabin were she had rested her slippers. Draco followed exasperated.

"Ginny, l've nearly died three times today, can we just go into the castle so we can have a proper hello," he whined. Ginny smiled but raised her hand to silence him. She had heard a voice and it was not Emily's in her mind. Leaning around the hut, Ginny saw Lela and Sirius standing in the shadow of a nearby tree. Lela seemed to be inspecting Sirius's bruises, lifting his shirt to see the place she had repaired his ribs.

"Lela," Sirius hissed quietly, "it's fine. I'm fine." Despite his attempt to be quiet, the silence around them carried his voice to Ginny and Draco. Draco's ears perked with interest and he joined Ginny in peering around the Hut.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me about Sirius Black being alive," Draco hissed, hardly audible even so close to Ginny. She gave him a look that clearly said, "hush." He rolled his eyes as Lela's reply reached them.

"One last thing to check, any further bruising to your head? Lord knows you have enough there," Lela whispered. Though her words sounded vindictive, her tone was soft and comforting. Sirius tilted his head confused.

"Lela, I didn't know-" Sirius began looking suddenly ashamed. He winced as Lela touched a bruise on his cheek a bit too hard. Lela seemed not to notice except for the twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes well," Lela replied, "I could build a boat and sail it on the sea of things you don't know."

Sirius made another face as Lela tapped her bruises one by one and they began to disappear.

"You might get lost. Its pretty treacherous ignorance," Sirius smirked. He was looking at Lela, who still avoided his eyes. Seeing this, Sirius' smile faltered.

"Lela," Sirius spoke, taking Lela's chin gently in his hand. Lela looked up at him stubbornly.

"You better hope that our friends and allies are alright," hissed Lela. Sirius looked seriously at her.

"If Dumbledore hadn't sent me away I would have fought in all of their places," Sirius stated determinedly.

"You would have died," Lela replied rolling her eyes but not moving away. "Again," she added.

Sirius' face fell but he tried to recover, nudging Lela playfully. "I'm not the easy to get rid off. You know me. Like a leech to you," he smiled.

"A leech? Of all the things to say when trying to be romantic you choose a leech," Lela asked raising an eyebrow. Next to Ginny, Draco snickered softly.

"Yes, well," Sirius said embarrassed, "it's been quite a bit since I attempted to hit on a pretty lady. I am a bit rusty."

"Well, You'll simply have to practice," Lela shrugged, moving away from the tree. "Hagrid is expecting a large black dog I believe any minute now. Don't want to keep him waiting do you?"

However, Lela did not make it far from the shadows before she was pulled back by Sirius. He twirled her gentle before dipping her to music that only he could hear. Then, with only a devilish smirk as a warning, he kissed her lightly on the lips. There was a moment pause as Sirius returned Lela to her original position.

"Much better," she smirked. "Goodnight. Let's go Ginny. You too Draco," Lela called. Ginny and Draco looked at one another. As they stepped around the hut, feeling embarrassed at their being caught, Ginny noticed the look on Sirius' face- a mixture of amusement and exasperation as he watched Lela leave. Then, he turned into a dog and headed towards Hagrid's door. Once inside the castle, Draco smirked at Lela. "Quite the prude today aren't we," he drawled. Ginny looked at Lela, who blushed slightly.

Before Lela could respond, a stunning scarlet phoenix swooped down the hall, dropping a letter into Draco's hands before flying away. Lela and Ginny looked at it expectantly as Draco opened it.

"Well," Ginny asked curiously. Draco raised his eyebrow at her, but a smile ruined his would-be annoyed look.

"It says I'm to stay in the room behind my portrait outside the Gryffindor tower. Since it's been purified of the dark magic to spy on Hogwarts it's a safe place to be," Draco read. He looked at Ginny confused. "A portrait of me," he asked.

Lela shrugged and moved down the hall, waving over her shoulder as she left. Ginny could not help but notice that she had a bit more pep in her step compared to the last time Ginny had seen her. Draco seemed to notice as well. He chuckled and said, "They'll be mad at each other for a whole nother two seconds."

Ginny laughed, taking Draco's hand and leading him to the stairs to show him the portrait of himself. As she reached the second one, however, she turned, hazel eyes dancing with laughing and excitement. "What," Draco asked, catching her infectious smile.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Draco Malfoy," Ginny smiled, touching her hand to his cheek and kissing him softly. Draco paused. Ginny had forgotten how it felt to kiss her boyfriend. It felt nice and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the woods, or in a dream. She was still there on the stairs with Draco. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he blinked, a slight pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Then, he pulled Ginny towards him and rested his lips on hers as if he were afraid the events of the night were all a dream- that he would wake up wherever he had been hiding out.

"Well," Ginny said breathlessly when he pulled away. Draco looked smugly at her- overly proud at his effect. "Wait until you see what your father gave to Hogwarts," she said, pushing him slightly to remove the smug look. Then she led him up the stairs.

"That is absurd." Ginny laughed at Draco's pure look of shock. He was standing before the portrait of himself, which looked smugly down at him.

"Nothing absurd about a good looking man," Portrait Draco drawled.

Draco rolled his grey eyes. "Well, he certainly is cocky," Draco smirked.

Ginny laughed out loud, then threw her hands over her mouth to silence it. Draco turned to her offended.

"Just what is so funny," he asked suspiciously.

"Clearly she think it's funny that you're so unaware of your lack of modesty," Portrait Draco drawled. "We are, after all, Malfoys."

"When you look this good," Draco snapped to the portrait, "modesty is simply lying to yourself."

The portrait's smirk widened. "Quite agreed," it replied. "Password?"

Draco seemed to be ignoring Ginny's laughter as he thought to himself. Ginny opened the letter he had handed to her as they walked up the stairs. "Dumbledore doesn't say anything in here about a password," she said thoughtfully.

Draco waved his hand, "Yes except the last line. Read it again?"

Ginny looked down again. Written in a spidery scrawl read the words "How is a raven like a writing desk?" She looked up at Draco. "Yes I suppose that is the most obvious place to start," she agreed. She tapped her head. "How is a raven like a writing desk" she asked him with a smirk.

Long ago Fred and George had been in a fight and to get back at one another they had tried to make the young Ginny, then only five or so, their new twin. Each put great effort into showing her how much they adored her more than the other. Ginny recalled it being quite fun. However, the fairytale had come to an end when Fred, exasperated and downtrodden by Ginny's desire to have a tea party rather than set off dung bombs, turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny! This is of the up most importance. We can't be twins if you do not know the answer to what I'm about to say!"

Clearly it had been an extremely important moment and so Ginny had asked, in her five year old voice, "what Fwed?" Ginny rolled her eyes remembering her difficulty with the letter R.

"How is a Raven like a Writing desk." Fred had asked in a very serious tone. There had been a long pause but finally, George, unable to bear the silence any longer had yelled the answer from outside where he had been degnoming the garden. Fred had leapt up, nearly pushing Ginny to the ground and rejoined his twin. But what had been his answer?

Ginny was brought back to the present, as Portrait Draco and Draco seemed to be discussing possible answers.

"They involve notes," suggested Draco thoughtfully.

"They are often hideous and not wise purchases," suggested Portrait Draco.

"They have wings"

"Desks don't have wings, Git,"

"Pardon me, but I believe I know this sort of thing better than a portrait."

"Clearly you don't,"

Ginny laughed at the two bickering, both with identical looks of annoyance and arrogance. Hearing her laugh, Draco turned and glared at her half heartedly but the corners of his mouth twitched unintentionally and Ginny made a face. She hoped it would make him smile but he simply turned determined to figure out the riddle.

Then it hit her! The answer. She could almost hear George's voice calling through the window as she said, "Neither is made with cheese."

The portrait swung open after making a sound of exasperated annoyance. Draco looked at Ginny oddly. "Really? I get a super cool secret room to myself and the password is neither is made with cheese? That downright disappointing."

"At least you get a secret room," Ginny offered with a smile. Draco shrugged, taking her hand. "Let's have a look shall we," he suggested. Ginny gave a halfhearted protest before following Draco to look n the room.

As the portrait closed behind them, a shadow stood with a young woman in the corner. "There you go," her sugar coated voice said, motioning to the place where Ginny and Draco had once stood. Yellow-white teeth appeared next to the girl, almost appearing to float in mid air. The girl gave a disgusted look. Not noticing, or caring, the shadow moved passed her , down the stairs, and out the door of Hogwarts, undetected by magic or sight- back to the forest before it apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Drama

Chapter 8: Dragon Drama

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised for a moment that he could not hear Lela Snape traipsing around the house singing loudly as she often did, or the booming voice of Charlie Weasley laughing. He couldn't even hear Severus Snape moving around- barely making a sound until he would run into a corner of the small house when he would curse to himself. As Draco began to sit up, he paused. There was something leaning on his chest. Moving very slowly, as not to disturb whatever it was, Draco found himself looking down at a head of red hair, falling gracefully over the closed eyes of Ginny Weasley. The events of yesterday came rushing back and while Draco was suddenly very aware of the danger he had brought to Hogwarts, he could not help but notice the flutter of glee in his stomach.

Gently, he moved Ginny so she lay on the couch by herself, still undisturbed. She let her hand fall gracefully to just a few inches above the floor and sighed. Draco felt his mouth pull into a smile before looking around the room quickly. No one witnessed his moment of emotions.

Looking around, Draco found that this was a very nice room. Covered in emerald and silver. The far walls were covered by two bookshelves and between them was a large window with the emerald blinds closed. Turning, Draco found a large canopy bed with a dragon insignia.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to Ginny, who was rubbing her eyes in a tired way. "Wow," she gasped, looking around. "This is not what it looked like when I used it for training."

Draco smirked, "yes well, if I recall, last night there was only that couch," Draco said motioning to where she sat. Ginny stretched her back as she smiled saying, "gee, its like magic!"

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Oh," Ginny gasped. Draco looked at her, puzzled, but she silently motioned to the doorway. Where there had only been a gapping hole to a passageway before was now a giant portrait- of Draco and Ginny. The portrait Ginny and Draco were positioned much as the real Draco and Ginny had just woken up. Draco turned to see Ginny blushing.

"It looks quite nice, don't you think," Draco drawled, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Well, it is very- big," Ginny agreed. Draco ruffled Ginny's flame colored hair. However he paused as he saw a beautiful sight- his wand sitting on a table near by. Rushing over, he grabbed the wand, waving it and allowing sparks to appear.

"Draco, I think Dumbledore needs to see you," Ginny said motioning to the window. Through the blinds, Draco could see the phoenix that had delivered his note last night. Draco opened the window and the phoenix delivered the note, landing gracefully on the edge of the couch Draco and Ginny had fallen asleep on.

Draco opened the letter as Ginny stroked the phoenix's feathers. It made a strange sound- almost as if purring. It nuzzled its head against her arm. Draco read silently, "Draco- we have a bit to discuss. Do come to my office when you and Ms. Weasley wake up. You'll find your clothes have all been moved to the dresser nearby. Sincerely, Dumbledore."

Draco looked up and spotted the dresser. With a sweep of his wand, Draco's clothes had changed to his Slytherin uniform, without showing a drop of skin. "Well," Ginny grinned as the Phoenix took off again. "Won't you be the scandal of the school?"

Draco smirked, but he knew she was right.

Later, as Draco walked away from Dumbledore's office, Draco understood how much of a scandal. When he had ventured to the office most students had not been in the hallway but now they parted to allow him space in the crowded corridor. Some had fear and confusion on their faces and others seemed shocked. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem like they were either of these when Draco passed them. He gave them a dark look. They returned it with their own dull ones. Draco was sure that Hogwarts was not going to be the same again. Since he was a Slytherin through and through, he would remain in his beloved house, however there were obvious dangers in living in the dormitories. So, while Draco was to attend classes with his house as usual, he was to sleep and live in the room behind his portrait. On the upside, this was nearly two feet away from the Gryffindor tower. On the downside, it was right next to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco made a face to himself in disgust as he passed a group of whispering girls who fell silent. Draco had forgotten how much he enjoyed being the center of attention. It had been quite a while since he had been the school's gossip- usually Potter stole his limelight. Now Draco shrugged and continued his way through the sea of people towards lunch.

Just as he was about to reach the large doors, he felt a familiar tug on his sleeve. He was whirled around and Pansy Parkinson looked at him- ice in her eyes.

"Quite the chilling look, Pansy," Draco drawled, inspecting his nails in a bored fashion. On the inside he had an urge to teach Pansy Parkinson a thing or two about picking on his girlfriend. He knew he should refrain so he inspected his nails instead.

"Yes, well," Pansy replied in a snotty tone Draco had rarely heard her use to him, "I can't say I am thrilled to see you. I did prefer you dead."

"Oh Pansy," Draco drawled coldly, "after all we had? How that saddens me."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "That's what happens when you betray your family, house, and upbringing," Pansy snapped. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Draco could not help but notice the blood red nail polish she wore. It almost seemed to sparkle in the torchlight. Pansy noticed him looking and smirked.

"All the rage these days. This color is very in. To bad you'll never get to feel these hands through your hair again," Pansy told him with an air of snobbery.

"I assure you my heart is broken," Draco drawled sarcastically. "I'll simply cry myself to sleep tonight."

A look of hurt flashed across Pansy's face but was replaced by a look of rage as she turned determinately and marched into the Great Hall, nose in the air. Draco rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Honestly, you'd have thought he had pretended to be dead just to spite her with the way she was acting. Draco moved into the Great Hall, where the clamor suddenly fell into near silence as Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Blaise who gave him a sideways glance.

"Why is the whole bloody Great Hall so damn quiet," Blaise asked loudly, making most of the Hufflepuffs turn back to their meals embarrassed. To Draco's relief, the clamor began to pick up once more.

"Thanks," Draco whispered to Blaise. Blaise shrugged, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes while looking at the Gryffindor table. Draco followed his eye line to the blond Gryffindor next to Ginny. Samantha? Yes, Draco thought that was her name.

"How is that going," Draco muttered, looking around the table as if bored. How easy it was to fall back into his old habits once back at Hogwarts.

Blaise gave him a sideways look, just as Samantha looked up. "Terrible," Blaise replied quietly. "It's quite a delicate situation here. With so many of our peers connected to the Dark Lord it would be unwise to begin anything with Ginny Weasley's best friend. That would seem an easy target, don't you think?"

Draco shrugged though he had to agree. After all, his relationship with Ginny had been anything but peaceful. Draco watched as Blaise and Samantha's eyes met. Ginny looked up and smiled at Draco from across the room and Draco smiled back, winking at her.

Blaise turned to Draco completely, pulling out the Daily Prophet and pointing to an article on the front page. "Mysterious Death of Ministry Official."

"They suspect poison but it's a potion they have never seen before. Something with that ingredient no one uses anymore. What is it again," Blaise asked.

Draco was scanning the article as Blaise spoke. "Angel Wing," Draco replied turning to page 5, where the article continued.

"Eye witness reports say that Glover had taken a sip of his coffee and then fallen over, as if fainting. Mediwizards reported that the moment the drink touched his lip, he was dead."

Above the writing was a picture of a chubby man with glasses that seemed to shadow his eyes. Next to the picture was another of the same man, slumped over the table clearly dead. Draco looked closely at the slumped picture. The rest of the drink was spilled across the table and it seemed to be sparkling.

"Glover was the new official responsible for cleaning out the Dark Lord's spies from the Ministry," Draco asked. Blaise nodded. Draco moved the newspaper into his pocket, hiding it from view as he looked again at the Gryffindor table. Blaise smirked and slapped Draco on the back. "Welcome back to Hogwarts," he said with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes but could not help smiling as well.

Draco knew the angel wing had to be connected to the three siblings he had seen the pictures of in Sirius' photo album. He was thinking of this as he stared at his blank parchment. One of the things he had not missed in his time away was homework and currently he was catching up on his charms homework- or attempting to catch up. He had been looking at these two pages in his charm book for the past two hours. Most of this time had been spent with Draco leaning lazily back in his chair, trying to concentrate but mostly daydreaming of not doing homework. He was just thinking of other ways to distract himself from homework-including sending an owl to Ginny- when a distraction found him.

Draco looked over his book as chairs scrapped against the floor. He was surprised to see that it had been three chairs not one, and that the Dream Team now occupied them, looking seriously at him. "Yes," Draco drawled putting down his book.

"Malfoy, I know that we have not been on good terms," Potter began motioning to himself and the dream team, "but we've been talking a lot and we think we should start over."

"Start over," Draco repeated incredulously. Weasley Senior shifted annoyed in his seat. Draco smirked and looked back at Potter. Potter seemed to understand the skepticism and cleared his throat.

"Yes, start over," Potter explained.

"Obviously Ron is disgruntled about other events," Granger explained, "to be fair, he'd hate anyone who was dating his little sister."

"Even Potter," Draco asked raising his eyebrow. Weasley Senior gave him a dark look. Granger nudged him gently and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look Malfoy," Weasley Senior snapped, "I think we both know that our families have a long standing issue and I can't say I understand how you and Ginny find it so romantic, but, I'll try my best to overlook your numerous flaws- for Ginny."

Draco raised his eyebrow higher at the insults embedded in the truce. "What a way with word you have, Weasley," Draco commented twirling his quill. He could see Weasley Senior's ears turning red. Weasley Senior opened his mouth as if to retort, but paused and seemed to catch Granger's warning look. Instead he stood and stormed off. Granger gave Draco a dark look before muttering, "I'll be right back," and rushing off after him.

"Nice effort, Malfoy," Potter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, under his glasses.

Draco looked at the emerald-eyed boy very coldly. "This coming from the boy who accused me of causing every sort of mischief at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets, Potter? I mean, I'm good but Merlin knows I'm not that good," Draco drawled. He was at least pleased to see Potter look embarrassed.

"Yes," Potter conceded, fussing with his hair awkwardly, "but you have to admit I was right about all the deatheater accusations." Potter smirked at him in an I-told-you-so-fashion. Draco scowled.

"I assure you, that decision had nothing to do with you," Draco retorted, "besides, we've seen how that has turned out for me. I had to pretend I was dead for ages."

Potter nodded in an understanding way. "You know," Potter said cautiously, looking around the library to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears nearby, "I have to stay at my aunt's house and right before my second year a house elf stole all my letters so it felt like I was dead. I think Ron thought I was."

"Right," Draco said, picking up his charm book and opening it once more, "Dobby I assume." Potter's face fell slightly as he seemed to make the connection that said house elf had once been the Malfoy's house elf-which Potter had released.

"Maybe that wasn't the best example," Potter muttered, becoming oddly interested in the marks on the table. Draco tried not to smirk at his discomfort. This was the boy who lived? Squirming because of a conversation Faux Pas? The Wizarding World may be doomed.

"Malfoy-er-" Potter paused as if deciding on something. "Draco, look."

Draco looked up from his charm book in shock as Potter said his first name. He was surprised to see the boy did not have a pained expression in saying it. Draco had been sure such civility would have been physically painful. Draco was so intrigued by this new step that he nearly missed what Potter was saying.

"Sirius spoke highly of you when I met him earlier today and obviously I adore Ginny, so if we could just be civil to one another- I mean, after all, we are on the same side now," Potter spoke in a rushed tone.

Draco raised his eyebrow feeling a strange flame in his gut as he repeated Potter's words more slowly, "You adore Ginny."

Potter's ears turned bright red and he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, we all do, don't we?"

Draco leaned forward over the table and hissed, "but do you adore her in a different way and does she know?"

Potter frowned for a moment before replying, "I've certainly never told her." Then Potter looked at his watch. "Best be going back to do my own homework in the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny and Hermione are helping me with some transfigurations." He stood, either oblivious to or ignoring the cold look Draco was giving him.

"I hope you'll accept our truce," Potter said before disappearing in the bookshelves. Draco glared at the spot he had last stood. "Bloody Potter," Draco muttered darkly to himself. Potter would have waited all this time to "adore" Ginny without telling her. And what did that mean for Draco? After all, you never forget your first love- at least that's what he had heard. Hadn't Potter been Ginny's first love? Perhaps unrequited to her knowledge, but love all the same. Draco let his head drop to the table with a thunk! "Stupid Gryffindors," Draco muttered to the tabletop. Still, it was sort of refreshing to have normal teenage drama after all the life threatening drama he had had of late. However, in the shadow created by Draco's head so close to the table, Draco could not help but remember his dream of Ginny and Potter dancing and doting on one another.

"I really think you're overreacting," Blaise assured him a week later as they lounged lazily by the lake.

"I'm not reacting at all," Draco drawled skipping a stone. He had changed his technique since Ginny had out skipped him all those months ago.

"Draco shut up," Blaise replied rolling his eyes, "I've known you long enough to know when you're overreacting to something. When was the last time you went to look for Ginny?"

"I'll have you know I saw her just yesterday afternoon," Draco retorted. His stone skipped twice before sinking.

"Because you ran into one another," Blaise replied, raising his eyebrow, "Samantha told me."

"What else has the blond bomb told you," Draco asked casually. He did feel a bit bad, however. True he had seen Ginny a few times this week, and he did have a good time whenever he saw her, but in the back of his mind was the idea of Potter liking her. Ugh! The thought was disgusting.

"Just because you feel intimidated by Potter isn't a reason to send Ginny running to him," Blaise spoke, breaking Draco's reverie.

"Intimidated," scoffed Draco "Malfoys are never intimidated. Especially not by blood traitors."

Blaise smirked, "I don't know if you can say that sort of thing when you're dating a Weasley and wanted dead for betraying the Dark Lord."

Draco frowned, skipping his next stone. "Point is," Blaise continued gracefully, "don't let Potter win by default just because you can't get over some dream you had. It's not like Ginny even knows Potter likes her more than a sister figure anyway."

Draco smirked, "Samantha told you that as well," he asked. Blaise shrugged, but his slight smile revealed the answer was yes.

"What a wise Gryffindor- how rare," Draco drawled, standing and dusting himself off.

"Off to some place bigger and better," Blaise asked with a knowing smirk.

"No idea what you are talking about, Git," Draco drawled back. He waved goodbye as he walked away from the lake and the shade of the tree. The sun hit his head and felt warm and reassuring. Blaise was right, as much as Draco hated to admit it. He was being a bit of a Drama King. He paused, thinking of where Ginny could be on such a fine day.

His attention was caught by something else. A stumbling figure approached, leaning heavily on the forest tree line for support. Draco rushed over just as the figure fell. Pansy Parkinson looked up at him, her eye blackened and her face paler than usual. It looked sickly. "Bloody hell," Draco hissed. Pansy opened her eyes.

"Oh, Drakey," she cooed softly, raising her hand to touch his cheek. He caught her wrist midair.

"What happened to you, Pansy," Draco asked, using his other hand to feel her forehead, it was covered in a cold sweat.

"I did it all for us, Drakey, dear. I may have won forgiveness for you. And we could finally be happy again. But I didn't know it would effect me as well," Pansy muttered. Her eyes seemed out of focus as she looked at her hand- the one that was still attached to the wrist Draco held.

Draco looked hurriedly at her hand. Just as he looked, the last of the glittery blood red nail polish faded, almost seeming to be absorbed into her nails. Without polish they seemed cracked and haggard. Draco has met Pansy for the first time when he was 9 and in all that time, he had never seen her nails look even relatively close to this. That was not how the meticulous Pansy kept her nails. After the last of the polish faded, all that remained was a spot of blood red cloring on the tip of her fingers. But this had no glitter. Draco's eyes widened. "What did you do Pansy," he hissed hurriedly, but her eyes were closing.

"Maybe I scratched too hard. I broke a nail," Pansy muttered.

"Pansy! Wake up," Draco snapped hurriedly. He jumped up looking around, releasing Pansy-hand and all- to think. What should he do? He had a foreboding feeling that this unabsorbed polish was real blood.

"Bloody hell I hate this," Draco gasped, trying to compose himself. Then he leaned over and picked up the limp Pansy, carrying her to the Hospital wing. He may dislike the girl since she had become such a pain, but they did have history.

When he arrived, he kicked open the door. A group of people was standing; looking seriously amongst themselves. They jumped as he banged in. Draco looked around at the faces of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Lela Snape, Hermione Granger, and the big black dog that was Sirius Black. Even that Oaf Hagrid was present.

Something wasn't right.

"Draco," Hagrid said slowly, as if unsure it was his place to speak. "I tried to break it up, I really did."

"Hagrid this isn't your fault," Granger assured the Giant.

Madam Pomfrey pushed through the group as Sirius returned to his human state. Madam Pomfrey took Pansy from Draco's hands carefully, giving him a foreboding look as she laid the girl on a nearby bed. Meanwhile, Lela motioned for Draco to move forward. He took a few steps then paused. He could see the scarlet hair before he saw Ginny's freckled face. It was slightly paler than usual, though her cheeks seemed to be burned red-as if from a bad sunburn. A slight bruising appeared on her cheekbone. Draco moved past Potter, who stood closest to the bed, and surveyed the sleeping form of Ginny. It would have been innocent except-

"Miss. Parkinson has left us," Madam Pomfrey announced solemnly to the room. Weasley Senior looked more concerned.

"Is Ginny-" he began, but his voice croaked to a stop.

"As of now, your sister is simply unconscious. We will have to keep a special eye on her, however, as this potion has only recently been rediscovered, "Professor Dumbledore said to the room at large.

"What do you mean," asked Potter confused. But Draco could see what Dumbledore meant before he explained. There, on Ginny's jaw line, were three deep scratches. The scratch marks- no different from those caused by someone digging their long nails into another's skin, had obviously drawn blood. And around the edge of the top most scratch was the faintest hint of glitter. Just like that found on Pansy's nails. Just like that seen in the Daily Prophet picture.


	9. Chapter 9: Whisked Away Weasel

When Ginny opened her eyes, she knew that something was not right. True, she had been having strange dreams. It had been these dreams that had helped her save Draco, but, this was absurd. Sitting up, Ginny saw that she was in a very strange world. For starters, everything was extremely sparkly. She seemed to be sitting in a very glitter-filled field, with a lake running through it- also sparkling with glitter.

"Its an effect of the poison."

Ginny turned to her left to see Emily leaning lazily against the tree. She was wearing what seemed to be a toga. The sheen from the sun hitting the fabric made Ginny wince. "Poison" Ginny asked confused as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, poison," Emily answered. "When Pansy scratched you, she introduced poison into your blood. It's ancient with angel wing added in powdered form. The glitter from the angel's wing carries over to the application. I assume Pansy's nails."

"You assume," Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well, as a partial figment of your subconscious, I should say that you assume Pansy's nail polish introduced it," Emily explained.

Ginny frowned, touching her cheek where Pansy had scratched her.

"So, how bad is this," Ginny asked curiously. Emily shrugged.

"It seems rather serious doesn't it," Emily replied. Ginny frowned as Emily continued nonchalantly; "after all, you're unconscious in a world of glitter."

"Right. Well at least I'm not dead," Ginny sighed exasperated. Emily nodded.

"But there are some very serious issues at hand. For poison to even affect you like this, it must be unimaginably strong. Stronger than most poison masters could make," Emily explained.

"Toffana," Ginny answered, touching her cheek again. Emily nodded.

"But she has broken into Hogwarts. Managed to get you here which means its only a matter of time before-" Emily began but she stopped suddenly. Emily's figure was beginning to fade. Ginny suddenly realized that the whole scene around her was slowly losing its sheen. It was as if someone were dimming the lights.

"Emily," Ginny asked concerned. She stood, and reached for the girl. However, Emily's figure continued to fade. Just as Ginny rushed to reach her, Emily was gone completely. The corners of the scene began to fade into black and Ginny moved away from the fading colors. Soon she was standing in darkness. Ginny turned, unsure of what she was standing on. Nothing surrounded her. Ginny wondered if this was what it felt like before you died.

As if in answer, she heard a voice above her drawl, "The Daily Prophet said he died instantly. That's one powerful potion."

Ginny looked around for a figure but no one appeared. It was almost as if she were eavesdropping on a conversation she could not see.

"Yes and that speaks to the power of Miss. Weasley, does it not," mentioned an older sounding voice. Ginny frowned. They both sounded familiar but where were they from? Who were they?

"Still, if the siblings somehow capture and poison her," drawled the first voice again, "this would obviously be a danger -to be unconscious for so long. She could be killed with an unforgiveable curse in such a state."

"She should be more concerned with more traditional muggle ways," replied the older voice again. "It is likely, from Emily's progress reports, that such dark magic would not effect Miss. Weasley anymore. She is most vulnerable inside."

"I don't understand," drawled the voice again.

"I don't understand why she is even a target," barked a new voice, also familiar. This voice seemed older than the drawl, but younger than the speaker who kept referring to her as Miss. Weasley.

"This can't all be for revenge," agreed the drawl.

"No. I believe that Voldemort had originally started off with revenge. However, seeing how powerful Miss. Weasley has become, she has officially become a threat to his movement. It is likely that Toffana has come out of retirement for the very fact that she is the only one able to pose a threat to Miss. Weasley," said the voice once more.

Ginny struggled in the darkness. This was so awkward, listening to these three voices discussing her fate when she could not even see them. She closed her eyes tightly in her effort to wake up. She felt constrained. The darkness felt as if it were pressing in on her, nearly crushing her until-

Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black looking down at her concerned. Draco gently took a cloth and wiped the sweat from her brow. She hadn't been aware she was sweating at all.

"Well hello Miss. Weasley," Professor Dumbeldore said, eyes twinkling. Ginny smirked, suddenly able to identify the three voices she had heard.

"How do you feel," asked Sirius. Ginny smiled and replied, "much better. A bit hungry."

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said cheerily, "let's call Madam Pomfrey over so you can check out and get to dinner."

After the longest look over Ginny had ever received from Madam Pomfrey, Ginny walked away from the Hospital Wing with Draco. "I sure hope there is something good to eat," Ginny said cheerfully. "I'm starving."

Draco said nothing. Ginny looked at him and for the first time noticed how tired he appeared. His hair was much more disheveled than usual, as if he had not showered in a few days and there were dark marks under his eyes. Ginny stopped and touched his arm.

"Draco," she asked concerned, "are you alright."

Draco tried to smile, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. It seemed to hurt. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine." He stretched and Ginny heard his back crack a few times. She stood on her tiptoes to move a strand of platinum blonde hair. "Have you slept at all," she asked.

"Yeah, every day this week. In the hospital wing," explained Draco, smiling for real and kissing the top of her head. She blinked confused.

"I thought I was unconscious for a day- at the most," she whispered concerned. Draco searched her face for a moment.

"No," he replied slowly, "a week."

Ginny felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "And Pansy," she asked. But she knew before Draco spoke what he was about to say. His downcast eyes explained it all before he answered, "dead."

"I-" Ginny began slowly. Her stomach growled as if to interrupt her. Draco sat on the stairs, pulling Ginny down onto his lap to sit.

"Let's take a page from Potter's book, eh," Draco suggested, moving a scarlet strand behind her ear. "Let's find the kitchen instead." Ginny smiled, kissing Draco softly on the lips.

"Sounds lovely," Ginny agreed, taking Draco's hand to lead him to the still life of the fruit bowl and the ticklish pear.

"You know, I was worried," Draco said taking a bite of his roasted potato. Ginny looked up from her soup.

"I'm fine," she said smiling. Draco raised his eyebrow as if he begged to differ.

"Ginny, you were unconscious for a week. And the thing that did it killed," Draco's voice broke for a moment before he shook his head and finished, "Pansy."

Ginny touched Draco's hand softly. "It's not your fault, Draco," Ginny whispered, though she didn't know why she whispered at all.

"Ginny," Draco said seriously looking at her with his grey eyes, "I found her. She fell into my hands after the fight. She practically died in my arms. I mean- she was a prick and annoying but," he looked away for a moment, becoming very interested in his potato.

Ginny said nothing, waiting for him to speak. "She said something, before she went unconscious, or died," he said finally.

"What did she say," Ginny asked interestedly.

"She said she did it all for us- for me and her that is. She was trying to get forgiveness for me so we could be happy again. She practically told me she died for me," Draco whispered. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Draco, sometimes these things happen," Ginny began. But Draco pulled his hand away from her and stood suddenly, sending his food to the floor.

"Not to Slytherins," Draco hissed passionately. "Slytherins don't die for one another. Gryffindors seem to brag about it and promise it and almost plan for it but Slytherins-"

Ginny fought the urge to move back away from the tall boy who towered over her, a look of insanity in his eyes. "They don't. We don't do that for anyone," Draco finished.

"Draco," Ginny said softly, looking up at him hopelessly. "It's not your fault."

Draco's face softened and he plopped down on his seat as the house elves scrambled around his legs, cleaning up his knocked over food.

"Then I thought you were going to die, after I had been so off to you. I wouldn't have gotten to say goodbye," Draco muttered, putting his head in his hands, as if refusing to look at Ginny.

Ginny put her bowl down delicately, taking Draco's hand away from his face to hold it. "I'm fine Draco," Ginny repeated. Without looking at her, Draco pulled Ginny into a strong hug. Ginny felt a drop or two of water hit the top of her head where Draco's face rested. They sat like that for a bit in silence.

Ginny's favorite day was always Hogsmeade day. Ever since she had first gone she had adored it. The atmosphere, the sounds and smells, everything! She was determined to go this time since she had missed the last visit due to her sleeping state. In fact she was practically gitty with glee when she got into the carriage with Samantha and Draco. Blaise was meeting Samantha at Zonkos later. Draco was just telling Ginny a story of his first horrific trip to Knockturn alley when the day began to go down hill.

"Mind if we join," asked Harry's voice. Ginny smiled cheerfully at him in response and Samantha moved over so he, Hermione, and Ron could join. Draco fell silent. Ginny looked at him to see his steel eyes surveying the three new teens with slight suspicion. Ron returned the look, adding in a noise of disgust as Draco moved his arm around Ginny's shoulder. Draco pulled her a bit closer at the sound, sending a slight smirk towards the red head across form him.

"Are you all excited for Hogsmeade," Ginny asked, trying to raise the tension that had suddenly entered the carriage. Hermione looked at her gratefully as she answered "of course! Ron has been talking about Butterbeer all day."

That's where we were headed as well," Ginny said cheerfully. She could feel Draco's arm tense at her tone. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw his jaw was very firm, as if resisting the urge to say something snarky.

Ron nudged Harry's arm and they exchange a look. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose before saying, "Perhaps we should all go together."

"I'd rather-" Draco began to drawl but Ginny cut him off quickly by saying, "sure."

Draco looked at her very seriously, his grey eyes searching her face. You would have thought she had just sold him out to dementors. She squeezed his hand in response and he grudgingly looked back at the dream team. "Join us, why not," Draco shrugged.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade, the doors of the carriage opened and Ron jumped out. Harry turned as Ginny reached the door, holding out his hand. She tilted her head a little confused. Harry had never done that before. Not wanting to be rude, she took his hand to help her out. He must have sensed her confusion because he looked at her sheepishly, motioning to the step as he said, "very slippery."

"I do think someone who can transform a werewolf back into a person can withstand the slippery step, Potter," Draco hissed, taking Ginny's hand as he spoke.

"Only being a gentleman, Malfoy," Harry said nonchalantly, but Ginny noticed they glared at one another for a moment before Hermione called for them to hurry up.

"What's the big idea inviting them," Draco asked softly so only Ginny could hear. His tone had a slight whine to it.

"It won't be that bad," Ginny said apologetically, "besides we would have seen them at the Three Broomsticks anyway. It was rather hard to avoid."

Draco made a face as the trio walked slightly ahead. "Still, It would have been nice to have had a peaceful walk. And what was that whole helping you out of the carriage bit? Slippery step my arse," Draco drawled.

Ginny paused, making Draco stop as well. "Draco Malfoy," Ginny smirked, "are you jealous?"

Draco scoffed in response. "You are," Ginny laughed. Draco looked insulted by the very idea.

"What would I be jealous of? I've got the girl haven't I? Potter can suck it," Draco drawled, looking at his nails nonchalantly, " just think its weird that he's so helpful and interested in hanging around you suddenly. If I recall correctly that was not how it was before."

"Yes, jealous," Ginny shrugged, "I think your being absurd." Draco looked at her as if she'd slapped him.

"Stop saying that terrible word," he retorted, "jealous of a boy with a crack in his head? Never."

"I mean I can see why," Ginny said innocently as they began walking again, "he is rather charming and has good looks. And he is the chosen one. I see why he would be a tender spot for you." This time it was Ginny who felt her arm pulled to a stop. Draco spun her to face him, scowling at her.

"You're a cruel woman," Draco drawled. "Besides," he continued, a look of cunning appearing on his face, "I bet Potter couldn't do this as well." Quick as lightning, Draco had an arm around Ginny's waist and dipped her. Taking his other hand he moved a stray strand of hair, letting his fingers linger on her cheek before he move in for the kiss.

"You two are walking so slowly."

Ginny gasped in surprise as she found herself suddenly on the floor. Draco gave Harry Potter the dirtiest look Ginny had ever seen.

"Were you waiting there until I was about to kiss her," Draco drawled darkly.

"Don't be silly," Harry replied putting out a hand for Ginny to take to get up. Draco took a step in front of Harry, blocking the hand and offered his own. Ginny took it, looking between the two boys confused.

"You're both acting very oddly," she said dusting herself off.

Harry shrugged walking ahead to catch up with Ron and Hermione who waited a few steps away. He looked back momentarily to make sure they were following.

"Are you okay," Draco asked concerned, pausing in his death stare directed at the back of Harry's head to look concerned at Ginny.

"Yes I'm fine," Ginny smiled, "and with such suave moves who could resist such a tease."

"A tease," Draco laughed, "doubtful."

"You always leave a lady without a kiss I suppose," Ginny retorted, smirking at Draco. Draco returned the look. He glanced quickly over at the Trio who had not seemed to notice their conversation; despite the few times Harry had turned to check that they were there behind him. Draco seemed to be satisfied with the fact that no one would leap out at him because he turned to Ginny and tilted her chin up to him. Her brought his lips very close to hers, their noses side by side, when he paused.

"Now if I pulled away," Draco whispered, "who'd be sour then?"

Ginny smiled but Draco placing his lips over hers passionately stifled her laugh. "Blimey," called Ron's voice after a moment or two, "Stop snogging and hurry up!"

Ginny felt Draco's hand move away from her face and though they stopped moments later, she had a very good feeling that Draco had shown Ron a rude gesture in response.

"Where did Samantha get to," asked Hermione as she sat down across form Ginny in the Three Broom Sticks. Ginny gave a sideways look at Draco who was at the counter, talking to Harry and Ron. He looked extremely displeased.

"She went to Zonkos I think," Ginny replied, knowing that Samantha had snuck off to meet up with Blaise- wherever that was.

"How is that going," Hermione asked curiously nodding to the three boys.

Ginny smiled, "fantastic, considering he's wanted dead by Voldemort and I apparently have the ability to ruin Voldemort's plans."

"Yes," Hermione grinned, looking over at the boys, "quite the couple. Are you worried?"

"About what," Ginyn asked curiously.

"Voldemort's plan to kill you and Draco," Hermione stated. Ginny turned quickly back to the girl before her. Hermione's face was very serious.

"Yes," Ginny muttered as the boys turned around, carrying the Butterbeers. "But what can I do? Except wait." Hermione nodded as Ron sat next to her. Draco placed a mug of warm butterbeer in front of Ginny and sat down.

"I guess your reputation is officially ruined, Malfoy," Harry said as a group of Slytherins passed, giving Draco a confused look.

"By some gawking first years," Draco asked coldly, giving the group a glare that made them scatter, "doubtful."

"Oh look," Hermione said suddenly, nearly making Ron choke on his butterbeer. "They've gotten a jukebox!" Hermione was pointing at a strange box in the corner. A passing worker overheard her glee and pause din cleaning the table. "Just got it in this morning. Try it out," he suggested.

Hermione nearly pushed Ron off the seat as she leapt up to look at it. "I'll be right back," Draco muttered, standing and walking towards the bathroom.

"She's awfully excited about a box," Ginny said watching Hermione pushing buttons and squealing with glee.

"The things that get that girl excited," scoffed Ron.

"It's not just a box, it plays music," Harry explained. As if to prove this, music began to fill the Three Broomsticks. Apparently Hermione had chosen a song. She practically skipped over to the table and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Come on and dance with me," Hermione urged, "I use to love this song when I was little. It was in one of my favorite movies."

"Hermione I can't really," Ron began to stutter, his ears turning red. However, he could not finish before Hermione pulled him up and rushed him to the floor just as the words began:

"I know you, I walked with you, Once upon a dream."

Ginny froze. That song… It seemed so familiar. But where had she heard it before? She was so lost in thought that she did not notice the look on Harry's face until he had tapped her shoulder. Looking up she saw his hand extended. "Dance," he asked, using his free hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Ginny looked at the door leading to the bathroom. Draco had not returned. Ginny shrugged and took Harry's hand. After all, what harm could it do?

Harry was much lighter on his feet than she recalled from passed dancing experience. "Practice," Harry assured her, as f reading her mind, "Hermione helped me learn. She took a dance class over the summer."

"Renaissance woman," Ginny laughed as Harry spun her. As he pulled her back in, Ginny thought how her eleven-year-old self would have been gitty with excitement to be touching Harry Potter. To be asked her to dance? She would have turned bright red with embarrassed joy.

Just as the Jukebox sang out, "But if I know you, I know what you'll do, You'll love me at once, The way you did once, Upon a dream," Harry dipped her. Ginny's brown eyes fell on the returned figure of Draco Malfoy. Something looked very strange about him. His eyes were looking straight at Harry and Ginny, but they were stone cold. Harry pulled her up from the dip, looking at her guiltily. She turned quickly to see Draco touch his left arm softly. Something about his expression changed to something like sad resolution.

It hit Ginny were she had heard the song before. When she had accidently contacted Draco he had been dreaming about this song and of Harry and Ginny dancing. Ginny took a step forward as Draco's gray eyes met here's head on. He couldn't possibly think that dream was coming true, Ginny thought. However, he turned and began to move out of the Three Broom sticks.

Ginny began to go after him and felt someone grab her wrist. Turning she found Harry who said, "maybe you should let him think alone for a bit." Ginny shook her wrist and rushed out after Draco.

She caught up with him just outside of Hogsmeade by the Shrieking Shack. He paused as she called out, "Draco, stop."

"Ginny," he replied softly.

"Draco, I know about your dream but it was only a dance," Ginny said, touching Draco's arm. He turned looking down at her.

"A dance with Harry Potter," Draco drawled, "you would have given a leg for that when you were younger."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to dance then anyway," Ginny smiled, "so that shows how smart I was at eleven." Draco's face did not change expression despite her joke.

"It looks natural doesn't it," he asked, touching his left arm again, "You and the dream team all having fun. It's a bit less natural for a Slytherin deatheater and a Gryffindor heroine who can purify a werewolf."

Ginny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the ground, "It's not that unnatural."

"The last thing Pansy said was that she could have won my favor back," Draco muttered. Ginny's gaze snapped back to his face, which was now turned towards the ground as if ashamed. "Some part of me was excited about it. To have my favor back and have life go back to how it was before, it was sort of thrilling," Draco confessed.

"You didn't like the way things were though, Draco," Ginny replied cautiously, "you-"

"How do you know what it felt like if you were never there," Draco snapped. Ginny fell silent, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face. "These people," Draco continued more gently, motioning down the hill to Hogsmeade and, inevitably the Dream Team, "they aren't my type of people. They are obnoxiously noble. I'm cunning and ambitious. We aren't supposed to mingle."

"Says who," Ginny demanded.

"Says history. Says everybody," Draco muttered. Ginny could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking up the hill, chatting and laughing.

"Draco," Ginny began but he had spotted the Dream Teams approach as well and turned away.

Ginny took a step to follow but found that she could not move. Draco also seemed momentarily stuck in his place. He turned his head quickly to look at Ginny.

"Ginny, run" Draco demanded seeming to understand why he was unable to move before she could. Not that it mattered much. No sooner had he said this than Ginny felt a tug at her waist and felt herself flying backward, passed the shrieking shack, and into the forest. She landed on the hard ground and looked up at a figure standing above her.

He was covered in shadows except for his eyes. As he saw her, a smile broke through the shadows revealing yellowing teeth. Then, with a wave of his wand, they were both gone.


	10. Chapter 10:Dragon Heart, Weasel Rescue

Chapter 10: Dragon Heart, Weasel Rescues

Draco stood in the same spot, frozen, though his feet were no longer stuck. For a moment he thought he was crazy. After all, you can't see a shadow in full light. But he had been so fast- no wonder he was the best. Draco suddenly felt a panic growing in his gut. He should have known that the siblings and the dark lord would try something outside the protective field of Hogwarts. Ginny had been taken by Shadow, Draco was nearly positive. And now that he was positive he knew he had to tell someone.

Before he could do this, however, he turned and felt something hit his face with the force of a bludger. Stumbling back, Draco felt blood running down from his nose.

"Blimey Weasley-" Draco began to drawl but had to stop midsentence in order to dodge the next three punches Weasley senior sent his way.

"Aren't you going to stop him," snapped Draco to Granger and Potter as a punch just grazed his ear.

"I see no reason why," Granger replied casually. She seemed almost disappointed as Weasley Senior missed again. Draco never thought his light and quick seeker skills would come in handy at a time like this.

"Punch him in the nose again," Potter called to Weasley Senior.

"Look you gits, there is no time for this. I-" Draco drawled glaring at Potter, but this was just the distraction Weasley Senior had been waiting for because in five seconds flat, Draco was laying on the ground, Weasley Senior's wand pulled and pointed in his face.

"I knew she would get hurt because of you," Weasley Senior huffed. "I told her."

"Yes, perhaps if your own love life wasn't in such shambles, or at least existed, she'd have listened," Draco retorted.

In an odd way, Draco was actually amused by the odd flash of red that came into Weasley Senior's eyes. But just before any swish or flicks could be done, Potter's hand was holding Weasley Seniors wrist.

"Ruining all the fun, potter," Draco drawled. He felt odd to admit it, but he was disappointed that Weasley Senior had not hexed him.

Potter was giving him an odd look. "Malfoy, what just happened between you and Ginny," Potter asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter," Draco snapped feeling his cheeks flush pink with annoyance, "but I was telling her she was better off with your lot."

"You were breaking up with her," Weasley Senior asked. Draco nodded. Weasley Senior's face broke into a grin. He thrust out his hand and for a moment Draco flinched. However no blow came and when he opened his eye he saw Weasley Senior was holding out his hand to assist Draco.

Draco took it suspiciously and Weasley Senior pulled him erect. "Mighty good of you, Malfoy," Weasley Senior said grinning, "Didn't know you had it in you-Harry?"

Before Draco had time to overcome the shock of suddenly having Ron Weasley's approval, he found himself on the ground again, this time nursing his jaw.

"Knock it off, "snarled Draco, looking up at Weasley Senior. The red head shrugged, though obviously unable to contain his glee at Draco being hit once again.

"Harry-" Granger began shocked as Potter shook his now sore fist, but Potter paid her no mind looking right at Draco. His emerald eyes piercing through Draco's gray ones.

"Coward," hissed Potter.

"What," Draco demanded, jumping up. He waved his wand quickly to heal his nose and kept it gripped in his hand threateningly present. Potter looked at it and back at Draco, unintimidated.

"Coward," Potter repeated, "it gets a bit rough and you run out, eh?"

"Bit rough," Draco scoffed, "no offense Potter but need I remind you that she and I were both nearly killed, then Pansy died, and now- obviously this could have all been avoided if we had simply never started."

"Because this isn't your side, right," Potter asked through gritted teeth. But before Draco could reply, Potter continued, "it was all just for fun for you? You thought you could save her from a death eater meeting, protect her from scarring the dark mark, get rid of Tom Riddle, and work this hard to get back to her all for fun?"

Draco closed his mouth and looked away stubbornly. He had the same sinking feeling he had when the Dream Team had come onto the chariot and as he had begun his ranting break up with Ginny.

"Ginny told you that," Draco muttered, he ran his hand through his hair- quickly tidying it once he had.

"No," Potter replied carefully. " I saw you save her in the forest. I knew it was you. I was spying to see if I could find out any information. You hexed other deatheaters. The moment you did that, that's the moment you were on our side."

"I'm a Slytherin," Draco began stubbornly, feeling almost embarrassed the Potter had seen his moments of heroics- had outlined them so perfectly to make him seem so foolish.

Potter interrupted him again, "I was almost a Slytherin and I requested not to be. You and I aren't that different Malfoy. The only difference is that she chose you and you're going to give her up- after all this fighting for one another- just because now you're faced with your first question of identity? You're a coward."

There was silence as Granger and Weasley Senior looked at Potter shocked. Draco searched the ground in annoyance. He hated that Potter was right, but he hated even more that Ginny hadn't had time to tell him all of this because she had been-

Draco looked up at them all, panicked. "Ginny," he exclaimed. He rushed towards the forest that she had disappeared into. She was gone. He had suspected she would be.

"We have to go to Dumbledore," Draco gasped as he rushed back to the Dream Team. "Shadow, from the Siblings, has taken Ginny. She's in danger. We have to go now. Take me to Dumbledore."

Draco decided he was going to ignore the smug look on Potter's face as he motioned for Draco to follow. As he ran ahead, keeping up with Potter, he could hear Granger say to Weasley Senior, "So I guess he and Ginny will be getting back together."

"He better do something abnormally nice to win her back. Git as he's been the past twenty minutes," Weasley Senior grunted grudgingly.

When they finally arrived in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers.

"You're late. I expected you an hour ago," Dumbledore said sternly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well, this prat was a bit more of a prat then I thought," Potter replied with a shrug. Draco looked between the two suspiciously.

"What's going on," Draco demanded but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Have you decided Draco who you care about more- your favor and reputation or Ginny Weasley," asked Dumbledore carefully.

Draco looked at Dumbledore right in his blue eyes and saw no twinkle. That was likely just for Potter. Still, Draco knew the answer and said firmly, "Ginny."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said clapping his hand. "I was hoping you would say that. We brought you a person as well."

"A person," Draco asked confused. Dumbledore made a motion of his hand and slowly the bookshelf just behind him moved away to reveal a bubbling cauldron, Professor Snape, and four unconscious figures, all robed in black.

"This is polyjuice potion," Professor Snape explained motioning to the cauldron as Dumbledore poured four goblets full. "Each of you will take a single hair from the head of these deatheaters and place it in the cup. Then drink. Do not spit any out. It will taste much worse than usual because it is made to last longer than usual. You will have four hours to retrieve Miss. Weasley. No more. Since I assume none of you have had polyjuice potion before, I should warn you it tastes like troll piss."

The teens exchanged a shocked look. "Yes," Professor Snape said coldly, "Those are Mad Eye's words, of course."

As they added a single strand of hair to each goblet, Professor Snape pulled Draco aside.

"Draco," he said quickly, looking suspiciously at the Dream team to insure they were not eavesdropping, "if you survive this, I will one day tell you of my own change of heart. It seems red heads are the fire that is needed to change a snakes path."

Draco looked at his Professor in surprise and was more shocked to see him nod with a smile on his face. Then he pointed to the goblet and Draco took his first sip.

When they arrived at the gates of the Malfoy Manor, Draco paused. He had never been sure he would ever return home. These were certainly not the circumstances he had wanted. Still, he supposed it was better than nothing. He took a step forward but felt a hand on his arm. Turning he found that a tall and slender womanly figure was holding his arm, face covered by the death eater mask.

Granger's voice came from behind the mask, " Draco, when the time comes you have to go and find Ginny. We have to call the Order."

Draco glared at Granger, though he doubted she could see.

"I'll help you," Weasley Senior's voice said tensely behind a short and stocky figure- face also covered.

"Fine," hissed Draco, holding his dark mark up to the locked gate. "Just stop mentioning all of this. You'll get us found out."

The gate creaked open and Draco stepped inside. As soon as his first foot stepped across the property line, he felt the familiar tug and found himself in the main dining room of the Malfoy manor. He was pleased to see that this body did not get queasy during transportation. Looking back he saw that Granger's body was not as lucky. She lifted her mask for fresh air revealing a gaunt face, eyes as hollow as tunnels. The price of Azkaban.

"Ahh, You've arrive. Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, and Rupirio, join our circle," said a chilling voice. Draco knew who it was without asking. Following the Dark Lord's instructions, he moved in the circle, Rupirio shuddering next to him. Draco elbowed her and she stopped.

"Faithful followers," the Dark Lord said cheerfully, moving around the room. He seemed to have a certain extra bounce in his step. "After long await we have finally gotten our desired results. Nagendra's idea to call the siblings from retirement has proved efficient. I bring before you the apparently powerful Ginny Weasley."

The sea of death eaters parted to reveal Wormtail, leading the red headed Ginny Weasley through the crowd. She walked with her head held high, despite the fact that she had numerous bruises. Draco tried to keep his eyes steely and unreadable, but felt his jaw tighten under his mask.

"Complements of Bellatrix I'm guessing," mused a figure next to Draco. Draco had to work harder to resist the urge to punch the voice next to him as he recognized Nagendra. Nagendra seemed almost pleased.

"You don't like her work, Goyle," hissed Nagendra as the Dark Lord continued to mock Ginny to the crowd.

"Lovely," Draco replied through gritted teeth. Merlin, he didn't think he had ever hated anyone as much as Nagendra. Nagendra looked at Draco for a moment before turning, though Draco could not tell if his answer had satisfied Nagendra or not.

"Care to meet your match," the Dark Lord asked with a sneer. Waving his hand, a woman of about fifty stepped forward. She looked exactly like her picture from all those years ago. She still had the same long hair, though it was now all grey, and pasty skin, now lined with age. The look of smug entitlement on her face remained as well. But her blood red lips looked much more like blood in real life than the picture allowed. As she stood, she crossed her arms and Draco could see a giant ring with a skull and bone.

"What's wrong with Knott," hissed Nagendra. He was looking over to where the figure of Knott stood. Draco looked as well and could see Knott practically shaking. Draco knew that it was really Ron Weasley shaking with fury.

"Something's not right," Nagendra continued almost talking to himself. Draco made a shrug and grunt in return. This was obviously a satisfying answer for Nagendra because he patted Draco on the shoulder once and said in a pitying tone, "Try not to hurt yourself with thinking."

Draco nudged Rupirio and nodded toward Knott. Hermione's voice hissed, "oh no."

Just as she said this, Draco's attention was pulled back to the center of the circle as Nagendra stepped forward.

"Nagendra," hissed the Dark Lord, seeming annoyed, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize my lord," Nagendra said falling to his knee and removing his mask. Draco saw him flash a smirk at Ginny, who glared at him with fire in her eyes. Draco felt his foot take a step forward but Rupirio's hand held him back.

"I believe that there is someone who is not who they say they are among us," Nagendra continued.

"Speak on," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully.

Draco nudged Rupirio. "Go now," he hissed. Hermione-Rupirio moved away, taking Harry and with her.

"Knott is acting oddly, my Lord. I worry that in our joy at our triumph we have all let down our guard too far."

Without hesitation, Voldemort turned to Knott, who now stood very still.

"Any comments Knott," he hissed dangerously. Draco flicked his wand quickly in his pocket, unnoticed. The rope that held Ginny loosened but she remained completely still. Only her eyes grew momentarily before she composed herself. Toffana's old eyes flickered to Draco, then back to Ginny, but she said nothing.

"I can't imagine what Nagendra means," croaked Knott.

Voldemort waved his wand and Knott flew to the center of the floor. "You can't," hissed Voldemort.

He quickly removed the mask and held up his wand. In a moment, Knott's face was replaced by the face of Ron Weasley. Draco felt his own body return. A bit of a relief since he was becoming too accustomed to the potbelly Goyle carried about. Still, Draco was aware of what this meant.

Voldemort threw Weasley Senior to the floor, making his hood fall away to reveal the red hair. Meanwhile, Draco moved swiftly through the circle of whispers and shock to stand behind Nagendra. He muttered, "stupefy" and Nagendra fell forward, hitting the stone floor nose first. Draco heard a distinct crack and felt a moment of joy. The moment was punctured as he suddenly found himself pulled to the middle of the circle. Like Weasley Senior, his mask was removed and he was thrown to the ground.

However, his appearance made the crowd gasp in astonishment. He even heard his father's surprised voice say, "Draco?" Then it was hushed by the death eater next to him.

"Ahh, what a treat," snarled the Dark Lord, "two blood traitors in one sitting. Come to see your sister and girlfriend die? I regret to inform you that this is invitation only." A few laughs flitted through the circle.

"Bellatrix. Lucious. Come here," Voldemort demanded.

Two figures approached, one practically skipping with excitement.

"I know how much you enjoy these things, Bellatrix, so I want you to kill the Weasley traitor. No torture. Just get it done so we can all go about our business. And Lucious," he turned to Lucious whose grey eyes had been staring at Draco as if he were seeing a ghost. "I think you should do the same, for your own son."

"My lord," Lucious asked, his voice cracking as it sounded horrified by the suggestion.

"My lord," Voldemort imitated with a sneer, "just do it. I want them to hit the ground at the same instance. On three or else."

Lucious made a gulping sound and turned to Draco, who nodded, trying to show his father that he understood what he was doing and why.

"One," Voldemort began. Bellatrix was nearly dancing with joy. "Two." There was a pause as Voldemort looked at Lucious darkly. "Three."

Two simultaneous things happened at once. Just as Draco saw a flash of green light and felt himself falling backward, he felt a hand grab his wrist and saw a strand of red hair out of the corner of his eye. When he woke up twenty minutes later, he and Ron had been thrown across the now empty room. Rolling over, Draco opened his robes. His stomach felt as if it had been seared. He gasped and nearly fell back. On the flesh of his stomach was a lightning bolt scar. He leaned against the wall looking around. He moved over to Weasley Senior and rolled him over. The red head moaned. And looked up at Draco.

"Thanks mate, I've been thinking about moving since we were thrown. Didn't seem wise," Ron muttered half conscious.

"What happened," Draco asked sitting Weasley Senior up.

"Ginny," Ron began, but he paused giving Draco an odd look. "What's with the scar?"

"Ginny what," Draco demanded, "what about Ginny?"

"She grabbed our wrists right when we were hit," Weasley Senior said, "I think she purified it. Do I have one of those too?"

Draco jumped up, holding the wall for balance. Then he moved over Weasley Senior and bolted out of the door, just as Weasley Senior opened his robe to find that on his chest, just above his heart, with a lightening bolt scar as well.

"The boy who lived," Weasley Senior muttered before taking his wand out of his pocket and moving from the room, slowly and cautiously.


	11. Chapter 11: The True Power of Weasels

Chapter 11: The True Powers of Weasels

Ginny had felt her ropes loosen as she looked in shock at her brother who stood in the center of the circle. Trying to stay composed she thought of what this meant. The Dream Team was here in this room somewhere. Suddenly, another figure was pulled to the center and the blond hair and smug features of Draco Malfoy were revealed.

The reaction of shock Ginny felt was clearly equal to the reaction of the rest of the deatheaters surrounding her. She had thought after their last interaction that Draco might be in the crowd but certainly not here to help the dream team. Looking over to the spot he had been pulled from, she saw Nagendra laying face down, a bit of blood pooling around him. Well, Draco certainly wasn't here to be counted in silence.

Ginny would have dwelled on the fluttering feeling that gave her but Bellatrix and Lucious had stepped out of the circle. They were speaking with Voldemort but it was very had to hear over the buzzing that had begun in Ginny's ears. It was the same buzzing as when she had changed the werewolf back into a human. Now it grew increasingly loud making it so she could barely hear anything around her. But she could see and so she saw as Toffana raised a single eyebrow, not taking her eyes off of Ginny. Toffana seemed to be expecting something, waiting. Ginny could also see Lucious Malfoy as his eyes darted momentarily to Ginny, eyes pleading before he turned to face the task of killing his son. For a moment there was an interruption in the buzzing as Ginny heard Lucious Malfoy's voice in her mind pleading, "Save my boy. Don't let me kill him." Then the buzzing returned louder than before.

In a flash, Ginny had rushed forward and grabbed the wrists of both Draco and Ron, just as the green light left Lucious' and Bellatrix' wands. As if in slow motion, Ron turned his head to look at his little sister, a look of confusion on his face. Then the three teens were thrown across the room and Ginny was forced to release both of the wrists as they shot past her and hit the wall, falling motionless.

The buzzing had stopped in her ears as Ginny looked up from her new position on the floor, inches away from the wall. Lucious threw her a look that she could not read- it seemed mixed with horror and gratitude. But before anyone could say anything Wormtail rushed into the circle.

"My Lord," he gasped. "The Order approaches! Harry Potter is with them."

No sooner had this left Wormtail's fat mouth then the door burst open and a gold light shot through the crowd, hitting Wormtail and making him fall forward, petrified. A black dog pranced in, followed by twenty witches and wizards all hexing and jinxing. The dog traipsed up the petrified Wormtail and transformed back into Sirius Black, looking darkly down at Wormtail.

"I've been waiting ages to get to you," Sirius hissed, raising his wand. He flicked his wrist and reflected a spell sent from a nearby deatheater, sending them flying away. Lela rushed forward, dodging a stunning spell in her movements. With the flick of her wrist the closet near by swung open. With another swish, Wormtail's petrified body flew into the closet. She muttered, "stupefy" before the door closed.

Sirius looked at Lela with a smirk grabbing her arm as he reflected another spell away, this one hitting the now closed door where Wormtail lay.

"Have I mentioned I adore you lately," Sirius asked Lela. Lela hexed another deatheater as they attempted to attack, making them fall backwards to nurse their extra nose growing from their cheek.

"Now is not a good time," Lela laughed, slicking out of his grip and towards Ginny.

But Ginny felt a tug on her arm that nearly dislocated her shoulder. Just before she was pulled from the room completely she saw Bellatrix throw a nasty looking crucio at Remus, but Tonks met her with a hex that sent the wild haired woman falling. Tonks stupefied Bellatrix but not before making boils appear all over her face.

Looking up as she was being pulled, Ginny saw what appeared to be a giant hand wooshing her through the hallway away from the fight. Ginny attempted to grab a hold of something- a stone, a corner, anything- but to no avail and so in moments she was in a new room and the door closed behind her.

A single torch threw the whole area into extreme shadows as it lit the room. Before Ginny stood a bubbling cauldron releasing the smell of lilac. She peered about confused, but leapt up when she saw the yellow eyes and yellow-white teeth of her kidnapper appear in the far corner. Instinctively, she reached for her wand, but it had been removed from her possession. She frowned in thought. Turning she found that the other corner to her right held another man, this one middle aged, with large glasses and a smirk. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"So glad you finally arrived," said a silky voice from just behind the cauldron. Toffana stepped into the light just above the cauldron. The bubbling concoction sent flashes of pink light on her face. Ginny had two options, fight or flight. In her mind she could almost hear Draco saying, "Don't be a git. No wand? Run." In a flash Ginny reached the door and tugged but it was locked. No amount of turning would make it come undone.

Turning back to Toffana slowly, Ginny looked about unsure. Toffana's smile grew.

"I'm very impressed by you, Sanctifier. Very impressed indeed," Toffana spoke. Her siblings said nothing, merely moved their eyes from Ginny to Toffana.

"What do you want? There's nothing I can do without my wand. You've won," Ginny snapped stubbornly. For a moment Toffana's mouth twitched.

"Yes, if I wanted to kill you this would be the ideal moment," Toffana agreed. Ginny gave her a questioning look. "But, Ginny Weasley, this is not the case. I want you to kill me." There was a shocked silence as Ginny stood confused.

"Nagendra, that insufferable suck up, located my siblings and I months ago saying that you, a betrayer to the Dark Lord, showed signs of having those lost powers of the sanctifier," Toffana continued as if unperturbed by Ginny's confusion. "So I came back from my retirement to find out if you were powerful enough to do the task no other wizard can do."

"I don't understand," Ginny said, "why can't another wizard kill you?"

"All attempts to kill me would only be absorbed by my lineage, those who are the Sanctifiers' yang. Emily spoke to you about it I suppose," Toffana said as if bored. "It was foolish," Toffana explained, "when I was young and afraid of death I used my dark magic lineage to remake myself as an immortal. Imagine the power as a young Deatheater- Aurors attempted to hurt me but I felt nothing. No Avada Kedavra had any effect on me. But the problem with dark magic is it always takes its toll."

Toffana waved her wand and where there had once been a fifty year old, fairly attractive woman, now stood a haggard and wrinkled form. Practically a skelton with skin pulled across it. Ginny gasped, stepping back. With another wave of her wand, the original Toffana returned.

"Dark Magic as powerful and everlasting as that takes away from your being. Now I walk about in this mask," Toffana said, motioning to herself as she stood, "I thought if I retired from being a deatheater and making dark potions, I would return to my former beauty but I have not. Now I see what must be done. You, the Sancitfier, must destroy me."

"I can't," Ginny said desperately. "I don't even have a wand."

In an instant Toffana was an inch away from Ginny's face. "You don't need a wand. You need only will it as you did with the werewolf I sent after you."

"You sent Greyback," Ginny gasped.

Toffana waved her hand away impatiently. "Murphy broke Dumbledore's enchantments long before Nagini discovered it. How else would Sirius Black's wand have returned home? We knew that when the time came Dumbledore would relocate Draco back to Hogwarts, the safety zone. But you cannot apparate onto Hogwarts grounds; the forest is the quickest time. It is a tough bit of magic to do, but I made the moon full after sending Greyback to the forest. He transformed and you transformed him back. Purified him completely of his werewolf blood. I believe your friend Remus Lupin was very confused on his own transformation, but it had to occur," Toffana smirked. "I had to find out if you were powerful enough."

"So you tried to kill me," Ginny asked incredulously.

Toffana laughed, "How else does one test another's power? You even survived one of my strongest poisons. When I alerted the Dark Lord that Draco would return to Hogwarts he sent word to allies within the walls to keep an eye. Pansy Parkinson answered, begging to get Draco's favor back. The Dark Lord would never do such a thing but he lied, of course, and she volunteered to be the next test of your strength. The very poison that killed her through absorption only made you unconscious for a week. And it was even introduced into your blood stream! That is absurd power."

"I knew you were powerful enough then to do what I needed done. That was satisfactory enough for me and so I sent Shadow and Murphy to find of a time that was best to bring you to the Dark Lord," Toffana said motioning to the two men in the corners, "but you continued to impress. Saving both your brother and Draco Malfoy from the killing curse is not something I have ever seen- only read about. But you have managed it."

Ginny looked up in hopeful shock, "Draco and Ron are alive," she asked. Toffana nodded.

"Scarred but alive," she hissed, "Even now you prove yourself. Here we have been talking for the past thirty minutes and still my poison takes no effect. Then again, all poison takes some time."

Ginny's eyes widened, "what?"

"We just adore a game," Toffana said inspecting her nails. "this potion you smell is one of the strongest in recorded history, kills on contact with even the smallest piece of skin. I applied it to the doorknobs and you managed to get it on your own hands while purifying the doorknob. Clever girl. Now it is a race of the clock I'm afraid."

The scent of Lilac was steadily growing stronger in the room as Ginny repeated, "A race of the clock?"

Toffana's face broke into one of glee as she replied, "You must kill me before the poison kills you or you shall perish."

Ginny sat down in thought; she needed to know where Draco was. What he would advise. She looked back at Toffana. "You need me to kill you," she repeated. Toffana nodded slowly, as if listening to Ginny closer then Ginny was use to.

"I need to check on someone," Ginny said moving back to the door. Toffana raised her eyebrow, a smile appearing on her face.

"Of course," Toffana smirked. "No harm will befall you here. Shadow, go block the outer door from our unwanted guests."

The yellow eyes narrowed and the yellow-white smile widened. In a flash, the figure was gone without even making the door move.

Ginny closed her eyes, sitting down. She imagined Draco and where he was, she imagined his grey eyes and soft lips and the way he said her name. It was as if her mind were searching through the Malfoy manor. She could see numerous wizards battling. George and Fred were in a destroyed living room- George quickly mending Fred's burnt hand. He paused to throw a dungbomb over the couch he had turned over as a shield and the room erupted into smoke. Then Ginny could see Hermione and Molly Weasley shooting curses and hexes at approaching deatheater. Hermione made a shield around them as they were backed against a portrait of Narcissa Malfoy looking snottily down at them. However just as the shield fell, the portrait opened and a graceful black robed arm pulled them within the safety of a secret room. One by one, she could see all of the Order who had been joined by Aurors from the ministry. Her minds eye paused momentarily as Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter had their wands pointed at Lord Voldemort in a room, an odd exchange about to occur. Then it jumped to Lela as she was hit by a curse that sent her flying against the far wall, hitting a torch. She hit the ground as a deatheater and Sirius Black took a step towards her. Lela appeared to be sleeping, but her eyes were ever so slightly open as blood appeared and began to pool. The deatheater who had taken a step forward ripped off his mask to reveal Severeus Snape who rushed to his sister's side as Sirius Black unleashed a stream of spells so fast that it was as if a rainbow flew from his wand. Finally, Ginny could see him.

Draco was running down the hall as he rebuttoned his robes to cover his stomach and the scar. He shook his head as Weasley Senior's voice echoed in his head, "the boy who lived." Note to self, Draco thought, never ever let Weasley refer to me as that again. Draco skidded to a halt in order to turn the corner but back-tracked just in time. There was a hissing sound as a spell sent by Nagendra hit the corner of the stonewall.

"Nice nose," called Draco. They were far from the fighting rooms, which had moved upstairs and outside, since Draco had woken up. Draco smirked at the cursing Nagendra let loose.

"Come out you coward," Nagendra hissed, sending another hex at the back wall. It ricocheted off of the mirror placed there and hit the wall just to the left of Draco. Draco used his own wand to angle the mirror away from him. He could see Nagendra's reflection, dried blood on his face from the broken nose he had inflicted earlier. No one else was in the narrow hall.

"You're looking for Ginny aren't you," Nagendra snarled, standing with his wand in a ready position. "I'm afraid she is with Toffana right now. But you have no idea where it is, do you."

"As if you do, you filthy Gryffindor," Draco drawled. Nagendra looked smug and his eyes shot to his right momentarily. That must be where Ginny was.

"Doubt you can say that now that you're a filthy blood traitor," Nagendra chuckled. Draco frowned in thought. Nagendra waved his wand suddenly and the mirror Draco had been angling to see around the corner burst into hundreds of pieces. Draco ducked out of the way, but a few nicked his hands. He made a hiss of pain that he attempted to keep quiet but in the empty hall it echoed, making Nagendra laugh.

"Weak. So very weak," Nagendra tutted.

Draco frowned, "of course I am," he muttered. He felt an odd prickling in the back of his mind as if someone were watching him. He turned and saw no one. As a precaution, he muttered a spell and a bubble of light rushed away from him down the hall. No one was revealed. If they were hidden by anything other than magic, they'd be knocked out now.

Nagendra had obviously not heard any of this as he called, "come again, Ferret?"

Draco could almost hear Ginny's voice in his mind hissing something. The prickly grew stronger.

"Still alive back there, Malfoy," Nagedra asked.

"He's backing away towards the door," hissed Ginny's voice inside Draco head. Draco looked about confused. Still seeing no one he checked his robe pockets. Ah, there it was. In the folds of Goyles robes was the family heirloom Goyle had showed Draco all those years ago when he had visited the Goyle Manor during summer break. The pocket watch was just as shiny and polished as it had been then.

Opening it, Draco angled it slowly around the corner. He could see Nagendras shape moving slowly towards the door. Draco pointed his wand at the figure, taking into account the angles and math. "This hero stuff is much more complicated then I imagined," Draco muttered. He felt as if he heard a slight chuckle. But turning once again, he found no one.

Draco shook his head and muttered, "expelliarmus."

The light bounced off of the pocket watch and shot to Nagendra, just hitting his hand and sending his wand flying. Draco rolled his eyes as he jumped around the corner with his wand out. Thank goodness Nagendra never moved his hand- Draco's math had been terribly off. He had been aiming for Nagendra's chest. Nagendra looked surprised to see Draco there and his wand gone. But he recovered quickly.

"No matter," he hissed reaching into his robes. He pulled out a dagger with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Found this when the Dark Lord and I were waiting for Bellatrix to be done torturing Ginny Weasley," Nagendra explained. His eyes seemed to dance more at the look of anger that covered Draco's face.

"Your little girlfriend may not be able to be killed by dark magic, but the muggle way will do just fine," he hissed.

"You've had enough contact with Ginny for my liking," Draco hissed. He raised his want to shout the first spell that came to mind.

As he he called out, "pantolones poopicus," a jet of brown shot from his wand. But before it hit Nagendra, Nagendra had touched the doorknob leading to Ginny.

The spell hit Nagendra as he dropped the Malfoy dagger, hand still gripping the knob. Nagendra's eyes began to roll into the back of his head as he blinked furiously, foam and blood appearing in his mouth. Draco took a step back horrified as the shadowy figure with yellow eyes appeared from beneath the door, looking at Nagendra. Shadow seemed to make a sniffing sound before squinting his eyes in disgust, then with a push of his unseen hands, Nagendra fell down, dead.

"I wouldn't touch the doorknobs," Shadow said, revealing yellow-white teeth as he smiled. But his voice was not that of a man. Draco did not know how he knew, but in the back of his mind he could hear Ginny's voice say, "Toffana's voice."

Shadow's smile widened as he said, "clever girl you've got. Won't you join the party? A simply alohamora will suffice. I'll close the doors after."

Draco picked up the dagger Nagendra had dropped, putting it into his pocket as he walked through the door, feeling sure that he had officially left Slytherin and walked into the charging Gryffindor den.

Ginny opened her eyes with a gasp, sitting up completely to look at Toffana. Toffana smiled as Shadow returned from under the door. Shadow retook his spot in the corner opposite Murphy.

"They are," Ginny gasped, looking at Murphy and Shadow, "you?"

"Yes, well immortality costs you a soul I suppose," Toffana hissed. "But think how easy that makes your job. Destroy me and you destroy the poison in you, on the doorknobs, and these two. You have no choice but to destroy me."

"I don't understand," Ginny gasped. The smell of Lilac seemed to be coming from her now. The poison must be taking effect because the world seemed a lot groggier. The look on Toffana's face seemed to affirm this.

"Do it now Sanctifier," hissed Toffana, moving forward and placing Ginny's hands on her arm. "Will it."

Ginny closed her eyes. It was becoming harder to concentrate with the lilac smell filling her nose so heavily.

When Ginny next opened her eyes, it was to find Toffana flicking her cheek. Ginny knew it hurt, but it seemed such a distant hurt.

"This game is so tiring," sighed Toffana. A few minutes must have passed in the time that Ginny thought was only a blink because Murphy now stood by the cauldron, holding Draco Malfoy up effortlessly. Draco looked at Ginny worriedly. He seemed to be saying something but it was so muffled. He repeated himself.

"Ginny! Are you alright," Draco's voice called. It was as if he were across a canyon.

"Throw the idiot in. She is not as strong as we hoped," hissed Toffana. This hit Ginny as if it was a slap in the face. Her eyes focused suddenly and her hand clenched onto Toffana's arm. The buzzing in her ear erupted.

"No," yelped Ginny. But the sound was drowned out by the yell from Toffana. Ginny looked at Draco who Murphy still held above the cauldron filled with pink poison. Draco's face looked horrified and disgusted. Ginny turned to see the mask Toffana had magicced on begin to split as light shown through the cracks. Then it fell away to reveal the skeleton with skin pulled over it. The yelling continued but now became a chorus. It was not Toffana who screamed but Shadow and Murphy. They fell to the floor, making the cauldron topple as Draco used the rim to push himself away from the spilled poison. Draco slid the Malfoy dagger to Ginny but Ginny felt far away once again. Perhaps she had not purified Toffana soon enough. Shadow and Murphy burst into black smoke, leaving nothing but Murphy's glasses behind and a singe on the stone floor.

Draco rushed over to Ginny as her vision went in and out of focus. He helped to steady her as Toffana let out a final sigh before the arm Ginny held turned to dust. Ginny brought her hand back to her, "oh," she muttered, moving her fingers to get rid of the vile dust. Draco pushed a strand of hair from Ginny's face.

"Have I told you lately that I adore you," he muttered. Ginny laughed.

"You stole that from Sirius," Ginny beamed weakly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I never steal someone else's lines," he drawled with a smirk, but his eyes seemed concerned. Ginny felt another hand on her forehead. She assumed it was Draco's until she saw a hand the color of ebony pass Draco the dagger with the Malfoy crest. Draco looked worriedly at the person who was just out of Ginny's view.

"Will she be alright," Draco asked the figure, placing the dagger on the floor and taking his now free hand to hold Ginny's. There was no answer for a moment, and then Ginny felt warmth on her forehead as she blinked her eyes and she fell into darkness.

In the darkness, everything smelled like lilac. "This is a lovely way to drift to sleep," Ginny thought vaguely. Her own voice sounded far off. Then, she felt a sneeze coming on. She sneezed and sat up. The smell of lilac had disappeared. She felt better than she had in Hogsmeade all those hours ago.

Looking around, Ginny found she was still in the room, a pile of dust next to her, Draco looking at her in shock and admiration. Next to her, Emily removed her hand from Ginny's forehead and looked in her hazel eyes. "Always trying to do things before you're trained to," Emily sighed, shaking her head and making her braids hit one another. Ginny blinked.

"Did you stab Toffana," asked Ginny. Emily nodded.

"You made her mortal again," Emily said handing Ginny some water she conjured, "very impressive."

"And you," Ginny said turning to Draco. He looked at her expectantly, a smug look coming over his face. "The first spell you can think of is to make Nagendra poop in his pants?"

Draco's face fell slightly. "I was under a lot of pressure! How about a ' thanks for trying to save me, Draco darling. You're such a dashing boy. I love you forever,'" Draco drawled. But his annoyed tone was ruined by the smile that broke across his face midsentence.

"Well, you are rather dashing," Ginny conceded, "for a ferret."

"I will have you know," Draco said snootily, helping Ginny stand, "That I am a Dragon, Ms. Weasel." Ginny smirked kissing Draco's cheek softly.

"I just want you to know, when you are shopping for way to buy my forgiveness for that scene you caused by the shrieking shack," Ginny smirked, "it shouldn't have a bit of anything smelling like lilac."

Draco smirked and looked at Emily quickly. Emily rolled her eyes and turned momentarily to allow the couple the privacy for a kiss unobserved.

The next day the headlines rang out praises for Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom who had come together and defeated Lord Voldemort. The dream team, Neville, Hagrid, and Sirius all arrived to check in on Ginny, Lela, and Severus Snape. Many of the other injured members had been taken to St. Mongus Hospital. And while a few Aurors had been lost, none of the order had died, though George would certainly have a nice scar.

"Not as nice as Harry and Ron's twin scars of course," George had joked on seeing Ron's chest.

"Numerous deatheaters have also been arrested and sit in Azkaban awaiting trial. Though there are clear cases of guilt in the mix, some have been vouched for such as Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy," Harry read aloud from the Daily Prophet.

"Snivellus always gets away somehow doesn't he," Sirius sighed. He was laying on top of the covers of one of the beds in the Hospital wing where the group of Gryffindors and one slytherin now sat.

Professor Snape shot him a dark look from his bed, as Madam Pomfrey applied a second coating of burn potion.

"You be nice to my brother," Lela muttered, half asleep from the bed Sirius lay on. Sirius turned slightly to look at Lela whose raven hair was spread out on the pillow.

"Are you alright," Sirius asked kindly, seeming to ignore Professor Snape's darkening look.

"Yes," Lela yawned, rubbing her head where a bandage was. "Were you worried?"

Sirius smirked, "it would be just like you to wait until I come back and am discovered alive and then to choose to die. You're worst then burnt toast, Lela Snape."

Lela pouted looking up at the man invading her bed.

"Why are you such a meany head," she whined, pushing him in the rib. He flinched and Madam Pomfrey looked up alert. Sirius waved his hand as if shooing a fly.

"It's fine I promise," Sirius grunted, grabbing Lela's hand so she would stop shoving him. She pouted.

"If I let go, you have to promise to stop pushing me," Sirius said as if speaking to a child. Lela's pout deepened but she conceded. Sirius released Lela's hand.

In a nearby bed, waiting her turn to be checked out and listening in amusement was Ginny Weasley. She saw the flash of something shiny from Lela's hand. A moment later, Lela saw it as well and she sat up so fast that Madam pomfrey made a tutting noise.

"What is this," Lela demanded, shoving her hand under Sirius' face so he could see the shiny diamond ring on her finger. Sirius shrugged smirking.

"Looks like an engagement ring to me," he said innocently.

Lela's eyes widened and Sirius moved nervously as the room watched them silently.

"Don't you like it," Sirius asked. "I bought it for you before Lily and James died but- well you know how that whole thing went."

Lela had not taken her eyes from Sirius as she said, "oh, Sirius."

"Don't leave me squirming here, Lela," Sirius whined, "I've adored you for ages. Say yes already, please?"

Lela smiled at his discomfort, "it's every girls dream to be proposed to in the hospital wing when she wakes up from a head injury. I'd adore marrying you, Padfoot."

Sirius' face broke into a grin as Lela shot her exasperated brother an apologetic look.

"We're family Sevvy," Sirius called to the Professor Snape as Madam pomfrey finished applying the potion.

The potionmaster sighed and muttered, "so disgusting."

Ginny joined in with the others as they clapped and cheered and Lela kissed Sirius. Then the door opened and the room fell slightly quiet as Draco Malfoy entered the room. He raised his blond eyebrow skeptically looking around.

"Malfoy," Hermione said finally after a pause, "I've written your mother a thank you for pulling me and Mrs. Weasley into the portrait after we were attacked. Could you get it to her?"

Draco nodded then looked at Sirius' look of elation and Professor's Snape look of stubborn annoyance. Draco made a sound of disappointment as he plopped next to Ginny in her bed, bringing his arm around her as Madam pomfrey began her check out. "I've missed the proposal haven't I," whined Draco.

Ginny grinned as Lela took off her ring and handed it to Sirius. They replayed the skit with much more melodramatic flair then originally done. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the warning," he muttered to Ginny, poking her side.

She stuck out her tongue in response. "By the way," Draco hissed, "I'm thinking of spending a bit of time at a summer cottage. Care to join?" Ginny gave him an excited look but Ron's voice cut in.

"Alone," Ron asked annoyed. Hermione elbowed him quickly and Ron corrected himself, "I mean, ask mum."

"Draco, I'd love to," Ginny said with a smile as Madam pomfrey gave her the ok.

"And I love you so it's perfect," Draco muttered running his thumb across her cheek.

"That's not what I said," Ginny giggled.

"Yes, well," Draco said haughtily, "I have selective hearing."

"Of course you do," Ginny grinned and kissed him, making Ron groan. Professor Snape turned to look at the red head saying, "just get use to the absurdity. It never stops when your sister likes an idiot."

Lela and Ginny laughed as Sirius gave Professor Snape a dark look as Professor Snape turned over again, still pouting about the wedding he would soon have to attend.

The end.


End file.
